Ashes And Wind
by ayowaddupkres
Summary: Entah apa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga Baekhyun begitu membencinya, membuat hawa perseteruan selalu menyelimuti keduanya. Sampai akhirnya video rekaman adegan panasnya menyebar dan Baekhyun diketahui hamil, apakah Chanyeol mau mengkuinya? Dan apakah Baekhyun mau menerimanya? CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-GS-ROMANCE-DLDR.
1. Secret Enemy

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gumpalan selimut itu terlihat bergerak – gerak dengan sedikit beringas. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikiran kotor dan menulikan pendengaran mereka. Namun beruntung, ini adalah salah satu kamar hotel yang berada dikawasan elite dengan penjagaan privasi yang bisa dipercaya. Sesaat kepala namja itu menyembul keatas, matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati pijatan kuat terhadap penisnya yang masih betah berada didalam yeoja dibawahnya.

"errgm" suaranya teredam oleh kabut nafsu berada diujung lidahnya. Ditengah sahutan desahan itu, Chanyeol –namja itu– menyibak selimut dengan tangan kirinya. Menampilkan wajah yeoja yang tengah merengkuh kuat punggungnya dengan kuat, menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat semakin sensual, mencoba menahan desahannya. Wajahnya cantik, dengan mata sipit yang terlihat sempurna yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis, serta sapuan make – up yang tidak berlebihan namun tetap meninggalkan kesan feminim di garis wajahnya. Gadis itu tak henti – hentinya melengkuh ketika Chanyeol menyentuh sweet spotnya,

"ahh therehh"

"_feel good_?" Chanyeol menyeringai ditengah aktifitasnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya guna menghantam dinding vagina gadis itu yang terasa sangat ketat menjepitnya.

"_its..awesome...ugh fuck you.._ssshh" seringaian itu melebar seiring ia mendengar yeoja itu kesusahan mengatakan deretan huruf itu.

"huh? _What_?" Chanyeol memelankan temponya, membuat yeoja itu mengerang sebal.

"_fuck me you stupid_!" pemuda itu terkekeh dan tanpa aba – aba mempercepat gerakannya hingga yeoja itu terpekik nikmat. Mereka terus bergumul hingga tubuh mereka sama – sama menengang, menandakan bahwa masing – masing siap mengeluarkan air kenikmatannya.

"_im close_," Chanyeol semakin gencar menumbuk titik itu tanpa menghiraukan yeojanya yang sudah terengah antara merasa lelah dan nafsu disaat yang bersamaan.

"together aarghh-" keduanya melemas setelah aktifitas barusan. Sang yeoja sudah langsung tertidur akibat pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, yang notabennya sudah kebal dengan alkohol berapa literpun ia tenggak, itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepadanya. Ia tetap bisa memfokuskan pikirannya dan having sex dengan yeoja dalam dekapannya ini dengan keadaan sadar. Dikecupnya kening yeoja itu dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menyusul sang yeoja kealam mimpi.

"_this is the worse idea ever. Tho i enjoyed this, A lot. Im trully sorry_, Baekhyun."

Kemudian Chanyeol benar – benar jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kantornya dengan sedikit pusing dikepalanya, badannya menggigil dan rasa mual mendesak ditenggorokannya. Akhir – akhir ini yeoja itu sering pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dengan indah. Mengingat kali ini masih berada dimusim dingin, Baekhyun benar – benar harus membeli beberapa coat dan baju hangat agar ia tidak mudah terserang penyakit.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun, gadis mandiri, kuat, pintar dan berpengetahuan luas itu menjabat sebagai Head Division Marketing disalah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di korea. Wajahnya cantik meskipun hanya ada make – up tipis yang menghiasi raut mungilnya. Dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kaki itu juga terbungkus oleh skirt ketat yang panjangnya sepuluh centi diatas lututnya, kemeja merah maroon menempel pas dibadan langsingnya, meskipun kecil, bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak seksi, yeoja itu memiliki S line yang sempurna, payudaranya membusung indah, tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup membuat namja manapun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ruangan seluruh head division berada dilantai 3, disana tertata beberapa meja yang berhiaskan tumpukan lembar berkas. Beberapa dari pemilik meja itu memasang vas bunga untuk mempercantik tampilan mejanya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menghiasi mejanya dengan vas bunga berwarna bening yang didalamnya terdapat setangkai mawar merah segar yang setau Baekhyun selalu diganti oleh salah satu office boy disana.

Didudukkannya pantat sintalnya itu disalah satu kursi yang ia kenali sebagai meja kerjanya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan lapar Jongin –wakil division marketing yang tidak lain adalah partner kerja Baekhyun–, yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja cantik itu.

"ya Kim Jongin, liurmu," itu suara Sehun. Wakil division Production yang berbagi tugas dengan Kyungsoo, sahabat baik Baekhyun sebagai Head Divisionnya.

Jongin buru – buru mengelap ujung bibirnya yang nyatanya tidak basah sama sekali, membuat beberapa orang disana terkekeh dengan pelan.

"ya kau!-" ucap Jongin sambil menuding Sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"ya," hanya dengan satu kata itu Baekhyun mampu menghentikan pertikaian antara Jongin dan Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah seperti saudara kembar.

"aku kadang berfikir, mungkinkah kalian berdua saudara kembar yang terpisah? Semacam kembar tidak identik? Tingkah laku kalian benar – benar mirip satu sama lain. Benarkan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan kedua namja itu mengangguk penuh antusias.

"kalau begitu semua yeoja didunia ini adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah, karena kelakuan kalian mirip satu sama lain." Baekhyun mendengus sebal sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lebar, merasa dibela oleh Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh partner kerjanya, Luhan yang tidak lain juga merupakan kekasih Sehun.

"wow aku mendapatkan tamu tak diundang," sindir Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai dihadapan yeoja itu,

"oh? Kurasa semua Head Division berada diruangan yang sama, kecuali kau adalah presdir yang memiliki ruangan sendiri, kau boleh memanggilku tamu tak diundang." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang memicingkan matanya dengan galak,

"sekedar mengingatkan, ruangan ini juga milikku, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggeram sebal. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mejanya dengan seringai jelas terpasang diwajah tampannya. Membuat empat orang lainnya yang berada disana hanya tersenyum simpul.

"well, sebentar lagi mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadi presdir," ucap Kyungsoo secara tiba – tiba yang ternyata sedari tadi hanya mengamati mereka semua, membuat Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Chanyeol dan bahkan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung,

"kau tau, presdir kita, Kris Wu, sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun."

"MWO?!" itulah jawaban kompak pertama yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar selama ia bekerja diperusahaan ini dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir.

"a-apa?" Baekhyun tergagap mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan, hal itu bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Meskipun ia tau Kris Wu adalah pemuda tampan, dengan wajah kebule – bulean dan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang atletis, namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Memang, selama ini Kris sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk berbagi mengenai perkembangan perusahaan dan Baekhyun selalu menganggap Kris sebagai atasan dan kakaknya diluar jam kerja, ia tidak pernah menyangka perhatian yang Kris berikan kepadanya memiliki maksud lain diluar konteks atasan dan bawahan.

"Presdir Kris pernah berkata kepadaku mengenani perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk membantunya, sayang, aku tidak tertarik karena aku tau sahabatku itu sedikit keras kepala." Kyungsoo mengerling kearah Baekhyun. Meskipun terkenal dengan kepribadian yang lembut, namun Kyungsoo juga merupakan ratu gosip perusahaan yang berpartnerkan Luhan, sayang kali ini sepertinya gadis bermata rusa itu ketinggalan berita, terbukti ia hanya membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"w-wow," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Jongin dan Sehun, sementara Chanyeol masih terpaku dimejanya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru saja Kyungsoo beberkan.

"kurasa aku harus mundur teratur, sainganku tidaak main – main," Jongin terkekeh pelan, membuat suasana kembali menghangat dengan candaan Jongin barusan, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah mampu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"bagaimana Baekhyun? Apa kau tertarik?" kali ini Luhan yang membuka suara, wajahnya penuh dengan keingintahuan lengkap dengan seringai tipis disudut bibirnya.

"eum..." Baekhyun bergumam, memasang pose berfikir yang sangat terlihat anggun, sementara yang lain kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada gadis itu,

"dia tampan, dan well..mapan. yeoja manapun pasti menginginkannya, boy- ah husband material..." ucapnya dengan sedikit menggantungkan kalimat, membuat rasa ingin tau teman – temannya semakin mendesak relung masing – masing.

"tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukai orang lain." Sontak pengakuan Baekhyun membuat mereka semua mendelik kaget, seorang Kris Wu mendapatkan penolakan secara tidak langsung dari Byun Baekhyun, staffnya yang well, memang terkenal sebagai yeoja idaman seluruh namja diperusahaan.

"kau menyukai siapa?" Jongin memicing curiga,

"bagaimana kalau itu kau?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah serius, mempusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin yang saat ini nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya,

"k-kau, a-pa..ma-maksudku," kata – kata Jongin yang berantakan akhirnya menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi susah payah mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"hahahahahahhahahaha Kim Jongin wajahmu hahahahahahahaha" Baekhyun terbahak dengan keras. Yeoja itu sampai memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram akibat tawanya yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui situasipun langsung meledak dalam tawa bersama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah gambaran nyata sahabat yang terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Mereka berdua memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dan kelakuan yang nyaris mirip. Mereka bahkan bisa mengkonekkan diri satu sama lain hanya dengan saling memandang, mereka juga selalu terlihat kompak, Kyungsoo akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan kata – kata pedas begitu pula Baekhyun akan selalu membela Kyungsoo ketika Jongin memulai pertikaian mereka berdua.

"demi Tuhan, Jongin..hahahahaha" gadis penggila eyeliner itu masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Jongin sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

Sementara tepat didepan Baekhyun, seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan dalam, seakan ingin menguliti gadis itu hidup – hidup. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertawa dengan lepas, benar – benar melepaskan image yeoja galak yang selama ini menjadi julukannya, well sebenarnya itu hanya julukan Chanyeol kepadanya karena toh Baekhyun selalu mampu bercanda dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Menggemaskan. Itulah satu – satunya kata yang terlintas dikepala Chanyeol, membuat namja itu lagi – lagi tersenyum simpul tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari objek dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Chanyeol. well, mereka bertiga memang sudah bersahabat semenjak dibangku SMA dan kebetulan berada didalam universitas yang sama dan juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Hampir tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka, termasuk mengenai perasaan mereka masing – masing.

"serius Jongin, apa kau benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun?" Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya, saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada diruang tengah rumah Chanyeol, menonton pertandingan bola antara Korea Selatan dengan Jepang yang berlangsung sengit.

"apa aku terlihat benar – benar menyukainya? Ayolah, bahkan Baekhyun pun tau jika aku hanya bercanda. Aku berpartner baik dengannya, dia sangat manis untuk dijadikan sahabat, yah bisa kubilang aku menganggapnya sebagai noonaku, dan dia tidak keberatan." Jelas Jongin santai,

"apa kau pikir dia tidak keberatan jika kau terobsesi dengan pantat, kaki dan yeah tubuhnya?" Chanyeol membuka suara seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang menyambar soft drink dihadapannya.

"apa kau keberatan?" balas Jongin sewot.

"kurasa meskipun aku menganggapnya noona, aku masih lelaki biasa yang akan melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu," Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan jawaban Jongin dan memilih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada layar televisi.

Sebenarnya Jongin dan Sehun pun tau hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. mereka berdua bagaikan Ashes and Wind, debu dan angin yang ketika angin itu datang, debu – debu itu akan berterbangan meninggalkan sang angin, meskipun terkadang, mereka bisa melebur menjadi satu dan membuat pusara pola seperti beliung. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan tipe debu dan angin yang mampu melebur menjadi satu, well setidaknya itu menurut Jongin dan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu, ketika tubuh itu melebur menjadi satu, dalam satu hasrat dan satu nafsu, satu orang pula lah yang menyadarinya, karena sang yeoja tidak pernah tau dengan siapa semalam ia bercumbu.

"aku masih heran mengapa kau dengan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa akur, apa kalian memiliki dendam pribadi?"

"ani. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah bisa mencium gelagat persaingan darinya. Sebelum kalian akhirnya bergabung keperusahaan tiga bulan setelah aku dan Baekhyun, kami selalu berada didalam situasi persaingan, entahlah, mungkin karena kami sempat hampir saja dipasangkan untuk memperebutkan jabatan Baekhyun sekarang-"

"dan kau kalah?" Jongin menyela,

"aku belum selesai bicara bodoh," sungut Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Jongin.

"pada akhirnya Kris menempatkanku dibagian Divisi Public Relation sebelum kami memulai persaingan yang dijadwalkan akan berlangsung selama dua bulan penuh. Aku sempat bersyukur karena itu berarti aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan Baekhyun, well, aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Namun ternyata Baekhyun tidak pernah melepaskan tameng siap bersaingnya ketika bertemu denganku, dan ya begitulah, semuanya berjalan seperti ini." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat, tak terasa matanya menerawang lurus kedepan, membayangkannya dan Baekhyun dua tahun yang lalu.

"bukankah kau sempat dikirim ke milan saat itu dan Baekhyun ke london?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol ingin tau,

"ya, untuk trainee, dan aku tidak menyangka, setelah tiga bulan trainee, tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, itu tidak membuat Baekhyun mengubah air mukanya ketika berhadapan denganku."

"ya aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua mengobrol bersama dalam suasana santai, tanpa adu mulut," Chanyeol terkekeh, membenarkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa lelah seperti ini, melihat Baekhyun dengan leluasa bercanda dengan sahabatnya sementara selalu sinis kepada dirinya tentu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak adil. Setidaknya ia juga ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun yang meskipun Chanyeol berat mengakuinya, gadis itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan baik, diluar sifat galaknya tentu saja. Bagi Chanyeol selama ini ia hanya membuang – buang waktu dengan Baekhyun, bertikai untuk hal yang tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak jelas. Jika ia diberikan kesempatan sekali saja untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun diluar adu mulut mereka, ia ingin sekali bertanya, apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya sehingga ia begitu membenci Chanyeol, seperti ia adalah wabah berbahaya yang harus dihindari.

"entahlah," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"tapi, apakah kau pernah menatapnya sebagai seorang wanita dan mengagumi segala kesempurnaannya, maksudku, ya semua orang juga tau jika Baekhyun adalah yeoja paling ideal untuk dijadikan yeojachingu." Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"setiap hari." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

.

.

**HIIIIIIIIII new fanfics genderswitch lagi nih XD chapter ini belum terlalu panjang ya anggep aja prolognya, karena mau liat respon kalian dulu bagus apa engga, kalo bagus, gue bakal lanjutin, kalo engga ya yaudah apus aja hahaha ini terinspirasi dari apa ya...ga ada sih cuman tiba – tiba kepikiran aja makanya langsng ditulis. Silahkan yang mau nanya, atau mau ngasih saran atau ide, bisa ditulis dikotak review. Tapi kalo mau bash, mending gausah ya, close aja tabnya, no thanks otl segitu aja dulu yaa, lat but not least, review please?**

**92x92©2015**


	2. I kiss her!

Apakah ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan daripada mendapatkan berita bahwa kau harus melakukan perjalanan jauh menuju London dengan rekan kerja yang paling kau benci? Tentu saja tidak ada. Namun naasnya, Baekhyun mengalaminya.

Mood yang sudah dengan susah payah ia bangun untuk pergi bekerja pagi ini nyatanya hancur begitu saja tepat lima menit setelah ia menginjakkan kaki digedung megahnya.

"kau akan melakukan perjalanan kerja bersama Chanyeol selama dua minggu ke London. Seharusnya aku turut ikut, tapi aku ada urusan lain jadi kupercayakan tender ini kepada kalian berdua. Kalian andalanku." Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Kris itu mampu melemaskan persendian Baekhyun. Dua minggu bersama Chanyeol, itu berarti empat belas hari, tiga ratus tiga puluh enam jam, dua puluh ribu seratus enam puluh menit dan satu juta dua ratus sembilan ribu enam ratus detik bersama dengan makhluk tiang listrik menyebalkan yang bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan kalimat yang menyusul petaka yang baru saja dikatakan Kris-pun tidak membantu sama sekali,

"kau bisa menggunakan waktu satu minggumu untuk berlibur, well, aku tau kau dan Chanyeol perlu liburan, jadi nikmatilah." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tiket pesawat beserta beberapa file dokumen yang akan Baekhyun perlukan.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan alis bertaut, masih belum bisa menerima apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Well, untuk ide pergi ke London adalah brilliant karena kota itu memang merupakan kota favorite Baekhyun. Namun kenyataan bahwa 'perjalanan kerja ke london' berada dalam satu kalimat dengan 'Chanyeol', ini tentu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kris,

"ya?"

"kau tidak terlihat senang, bukankah London itu favoritemu?" namja itu menautkan kedua alis tebalnya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun. Biasanya gadis ini akan meletup – letup ketika ia mendengar kata London oleh karena itu Kris sengaja mengikutsertakan Baekhyun kedalam perjalanan kerja ini bersama Chanyeol, namun yang ia hadapi kali ini ternyata tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, cenderung tidak suka.

"u-uh? A-aku senang tentu saja, ini London bukan? As if i got a golden opportunity," Baekhyun mencoba tertawa meskipun sangat terdengar dibuat – buat dan dipaksakan. Gadis itu berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Kris justru menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung,

"ah kurasa aku harus keruangan dan memberitau Chanyeol soal ini," Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan bajunya sejenak,

"kau memang perlu bertemu dengan Chanyeol tapi untuk membicarakan rencana perjalanan kalian karena Chanyeol sudah tau rencana ini lebih dulu daripada dirimu," sesaat wajah gadis itu terlihat blank dan berkedip bingung, namun tepat sedetik setelah berkedip beberapa kali, Baekhyun akhirnya mampu menguasai dirinya.

"ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi," katanya sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris dengan langkah anggunnya, tidak menyadari tatapan Kris yang masih terpaku pada pintu ruangannya yang perlahan tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stiletto milik Baekhyun terketuk seiring dengan ayunan langkahnya yang tidak terlalu panjang. Kaki jenjang itu dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja. Pagi ini gadis itu memakai setelan kerja berwarna hitam, roknya yang ketat meruncing hingga lututnya, blues hitam dengan bahan transparan dibungkus dengan outter blazer berwarna biru tua. Rambut hitamnya ia gerai dengan cantik, menimbulkan kesan elegan walaupun tanpa sentuhan hiasan sedikitpun.

Tatapan matanya nampak nyalang, dagunya ia angkat tinggi – tinggi. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis pemarah yang angkuh dan arogan, namun begitulah Baekhyun ketika ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

Ketika sampai didepan ruangannya, gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar, mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang masih meluap – luap, kemudian mendorong pintu itu dengan sedikit tenaga dan memasukinya tanpa menahan daun pintu tyang tertutup dengan sedikit terbanting. Semua orang sudah berada disana, tentu saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi yang berarti jam kerja sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melihat Kyungsoo disana sedang tersenyum kearahnya, demi Tuhan Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo yang akan selalu menyapanya dengan senyum manisnya ketika ia tau Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"selamat pagi," sapa Baekhyun, mencoba terdengar riang.

"pagi," balas mereka semua dengan kompak, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat semua orang membalas menyapanya dengan semangat, kecuali Chanyeol. ya, kecuali Chanyeol dan faktanya itu membuat senyuman diwajah Baekhyun melebur bersama dengan karbondioksida yang sempat menguar disekelilingnya.

"neo," ucap Baekhyun pendek, pandangannya kini terfokus kepada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan lembaran putih dihadapannya, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"ya," Baekhyun memanggilnya sekali lagi, wajahnya nampak semakin kesal karena namja itu masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun yang tengah bertolak pinggang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"YAH!" gadis itu akhirnya menghampiri meja Chanyeol dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung,

"kau memanggilku?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"ne,"

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab melainkan melemparkan tiket pesawat yang baru saja Kris berikan kepadanya.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti, sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca, tidak senang, tidak sedih, tidak terkejut, tidak kesal, yang jelas tidak terbaca. Namun detik selanjutnya air mukanya berubah drastis ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun berkata, "kau yang simpan, aku takut akan menghilangkannya."

Ini sungguh ajaib bagi Chanyeol dan semua orang yang ada tentu saja karena Baekhyun baru saja menampakkan senyum manisnya kepada Chanyeol, ku ulangi, **Baekhyun baru saja tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol**, bukankah ini aneh?

Tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis itu melenggang begitu saja menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk dengan cuek. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan mulai membuka beberapa map yang sudah tergeletak didepannya dan dalam hitungan detik, perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya fokus dengan deretan kata disana.

Chanyeol masih tertegun ditempatnya, bagaimana bisa sebuah senyuman mampu membuat lututnya melemas begitu saja? Dan terlebih senyuman itu berasal dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, gadis paling menyebalkan yang ada didalam hidupnya. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum penuh arti kearah namja itu, paham akan reaksi yang sedang Chanyeol perlihatkan yang nyatanya mampu meninggalkan kerutan bingung dikening Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan, seakan menghantarkan pesan yang diketahui satu sama lain melalui matanya. '_bukankah ini aneh?_' begitulah kira – kira yang ada didalam pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya ketika mereka sedang makan siang bersama Sehun dan Luhan yang saat ini tengah sibuk saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

"umm, ya, aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke London untuk urusan kerja," jawab Baekhyun dengan santai, masih sibuk dengan ddak galbi pesanannya.

"jinjja? Berapa lama?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, sepertinya gadis itu sudah lupa dengan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya dan lebih memilih memusatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"ne, kira – kira dua minggu,"

"dan apakah itu alasanmu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir kalian kenal?" kali ini Luhan yang menyahut, gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan antusias sementara Sehun hanya menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik bubble tea yang tengah ia sesap.

"emm, yeah, kau tau kan London adalah favoritku, aku harus terbiasa dengan Chanyeol atau aku akan merusak perjalanan Londonku dan pergi dengan sia – sia." Mata Baekhyun menerawang, ia membayangkan bisa berjalan – jalan di British Museum dan menemukan Mummified Cat (mumi kucing) yang berasal dari Abydos dan bertarikh 30 SM. Sementara itu, Parthenon Sculptures–dekorasi luar biasa abad ke 5 SM dari parthenon Perciles– bisa disaksikan dilantai dasar. Kemudian perjalanan bisa dilanjutkan ke Westminster Abbey dan Parliament Square, biara kerajaan yang telah menjadi tempat penobatan seluruh keluarga kerajaan inggris sejak 1066, penobatan ratu Elizabeth II diadakan ditempat ini pada 1953 dan juga pemakaman putri Diana pada 1997. Sementara di Parliament Square atau Palace of Westminster, terdapat menara jam besar yang dikenal dengan nama Big Ben. Nama yang sebenarnya merujuk pada lonceng seberat 14 ton yang dinamai mengikuti nama Sir Benjamin Hall, Chief Commissioner Of Works saat pemasangan pada tahun 1858. Bagaimana Baekhyun tau tentang semua ini? Jelas saja, Baekhyun adalah penggila London nomor satu didunia, ia bahkan tau silsilah kerajaan Buckhingham dengan runtut tanpa tertinggal satu namapun.

Sesaat gadis itu tersenyum sendiri, tidak sabar menunggu besok pagi untuk akhirnya pergi ke kota impiannya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memusingkan dan mempedulikan soal namja menyebalkan itu. Tekatnya sudah bulat, perjalanan kali ini, tidak boleh dirusak oleh siapapun, terutama Chanyeol.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang dibelakangnya yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya tersenyum lemah mendengar penuturannya bahwa ia tersenyum kepadanya hanya karena ia tidak ingin perjalanan ke Londonnya rusak begitu saja. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan resah, bayangan akan malam itu kembali menghantuinya, ada rasa bersalah yang begitu menjerat hatinya dan sekaligus kecewa yang kentara dibola matanya yang mulai memerah. Malam dimana ia lepas kendali dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi, semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol tak pernah berani untuk membayangkan apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan ketika gadis itu mengetahui semuanya, apalagi ia tidak melakukannya dengan pengaman, hal ini jelas tidak membuat keadaan Chanyeol semakin membaik. Kepingan – kepingan memori itu membuatnya semakin buruk, bayangan akan Baekhyun yang siap untuk membunuhnya terasa lebih baik daripada Chanyeol harus melihat Baekhyun kehilangan keceriaannya.

Sejak hari dimana Sehun dan Jongin menanyakan semua hal tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatnya, tentang awal mula perkenalan mereka, tentang one night stand-nya bersama Baekhyun dan tentang rasa bersalahnya, namun diatas itu semua, Chanyeol akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati kepada gadis cerewet itu semenjak pertama kali mereka bertabrakan didepan lift tepat disaat hari pertama mereka bekerja. Kedua sahabatnya jelas mendukungnya, bahkan Jongin, dialah orang yang paling antusias dengan hal ini. Namja itu bahkan sempat menuliskan daftar apa saja yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk meruntuhkan benteng pertahan Baekhyun, dan salahkan otak mesumnya yang nekat menuliskan _'membuat Baekhyun hamil'_ disalah satu listnya yang tentunya membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan heran.

Namja itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk pergi dan mencari angin segar, ia merasa cukup stress hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun dan resiko – resiko tentang malam itu yang kemungkinan besar bisa terjadi.

Namun baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, seseorang memanggil namanya, yang berarti kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan sadar bahwa selama beberapa menit terakhir, ia berada disekitarnya, dan kenyataan bahwa yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Sehun nyaris membuat Chanyeol mengalami serangan jantung.

Perlahan – lahan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sengitnya, seperti biasa. Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, baru tadi pagi ia merasa memiliki harapan namun siang ini harapan itu hancur sebelum ia mampu menggapainya.

"mwo?"

"mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai tipis,

"sejak kapan hal ini menjadi urusanmu?" jawab Chanyeol cuek, pria itu berdiri bertolak pinggang dengan jas yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"wow, calm the fuck," Sehun tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Chanyeol.

"kenapa tidak bergabung disini saja? Sebelahku kosong, atau sebelah Baekhyun juga kosong," Luhan berkata dengan jenaka dan sukses membuat Baekhyun melotot kearahnya, tanda tidak setuju.

"terimakasih Lu, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Apalagi melihat kekasih menyebalkanmu itu, lebih baik aku pergi saja,"

"itu lebih baik," Baekhyun menyahut cuek, membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras dengan sempurna. Gadis ini benar – benar membuat Chanyeol pontang – panting dengan perasaannya sendiri,

"hah, baiklah," kata Chanyeol setelah satu helaan nafas beratnya dan berbalik untuk pergi dari sana, namun lagi – lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun kembali berkata,

"hati – hati Chanyeol, semoga cepat sembuh, jangan lupa membeli obat merah, kurasa kau butuh pertolongan," Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan tawa menggelegar dari Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, minus Baekhyun. Gadis itu justru merengut bingung.

Ya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tau tentang perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol perlu berterimakasih karena mereka berdua tidak pernah membocorkan hal ini dan justru terkadang memberikan Chanyeol tips untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang selama ini belum Chanyeol lakukan sama sekali. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan setuju dengannya dan memberikan respon tidak enak, namun kenyataannya Kyungsoo justru terlihat sama antusiasnya dengan Jongin dan SeLu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak berterimakasih untuk ini.

Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran. Hari ini ia dan Baekhyun memang dibebaskan setelah makan siang karena besok pagi mereka akan bertolak ke London dan mungkin membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk bersiap.

Langkah jenjang namja itu berhenti ketika ia melihat Bugatti Veyron Super Sport-nya tepat didepannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh kunci mobil yang ia simpan dikantung celana hitamnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah tidak terkunci, Chanyeol menarik pintunya dan memasukkan tubuh tingginya kedalam mobil yang cenderung pendek tersebut, namun karena sudah terbiasa, namja itu tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali, tubuhnya berhasil terduduk dibelakang stir dengan sempurna. Diambilnya kaca mata hitam dan ia pasangkan diatas hidung mancungnya, membuat wajah rupawannya berubah semakin maskulin.

Kemudian mobil mewah itu mulai melaju dan berjalan membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini akhirnya tiba, hari dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan bertolak ke London, hanya mereka berdua. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal di Beaufort House Service Apartments yang terletak di 45 Beaufort gardens, Knightsbridge, Chelsea – Kensington, London, Inggris. Lokasinya cukup strategis dengan fasilitas yang sangat memadai. Semua perjalanan ini dibiayai oleh Kris, kecuali agenda belanja, itu jelas akan menguras kantong baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun masing – masing.

Chanyeol tiba dibandara lima menit setelah Baekhyun yang pagi ini memakai celana jeans hitam dengan atasan kaos ketat berwarna putih dan dibalut jaket tebal dengan aksen woll dibagian tudungnya. Sementara Chanyeol tampil casual dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan dengan turtle neck dan blazer dengan warna senada.

Setibanya Chanyeol dihadapannya, Baekhyun langsung mengoreksi penampilan namja itu, mulai dari sepatu hingga kepala Chanyeol, yang kali ini menata rambutnya dengan berantakan namun terkesan seksi, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, merasa Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan hari ini namun disisi lain ia tak mau mengakuinya. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mengoreksi penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat casual tapi tetap memiliki kesan glamour dan seksi, matanya tidak bisa berkedip melihat bagaimana dada Baekhyun yang terbusung indah dibalik jaket cokelatnya. Gadis itu ternyata sengaja sedikit membuat ujung rambutnya menjadi ikal dengan pangkal yang tetap lurus, matanya berhiaskan eyeliner tipis dan bibir yang terpoles dengan lipgloss warna pink yang membuat bibir itu terlihat semakin sensual. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"apa pesawatnya sudah akan take off?" Chanyeol akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dan berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari pesona sensual yang menguar dari tubuh molek milik Baekhyun.

"kurasa, kajja." Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang menghela nafas dengan pelan dibelakangnya, Baekhyun menghindarinya lagi.

Setelah mereka akhirnya sudah berada didalam pesawat, Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun, dan ini membuat Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. Namja itu membiarkan Baekhyun duduk disamping jendela, namun itu sama sekali tidak memberikan keuntungan karena gadis itu terus menatap keluar jendela, tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk melihat wajah manisnya.

Namja itu berdeham, matanya sibuk melirik Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya dengan ekor mata sipitnya. Pergerakan kecil itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol senang setengah mati karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan (sedikit) perhatiannya.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol,

"hm,"

"ku dengar kau sangat menyukai London," ini adalah masa ter-awkward yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia sudah berpikir matang – matang jika ia akan memanfaatkan 2 minggu ini untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dalam arti, jika memang ia memiliki salah, maka ia akan meminta maaf agar Baekhyun berhenti membencinya.

"ya," gadis itu masih bersikap acuh dengan berpura – pura membaca brosur yang tergeletak didepannya.

"aku pernah mendengar tentang Tate Modern dan Tate Britain, apa kau tau tentang hal itu?" Chanyeol memancing Baekhyun dengan hal – hal berbau london yang sudah ia pelajari mati – matian tadi malam sehingga ia sampai tidur lewat pukul 1 malam hanya untuk membaca berbagai hal tentang London. Dan sepertinya usaha tuan Park berhasil karena mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar dan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan dengan semangat, "kau tau dua galeri Tate ini merupakan rumah bagi koleksi seni internasional yang mengagumkan. Tate Modern menyimpan karya – karya kontemporer pasca 1900 dan Tate britain Memiliki koleksi seni nasional dari 1500 hingga kini. "

"jadi perbedaan antara dua Tate itu adalah asal karya seni tersebut dan tahunnya?" Chanyeol berpura – pura menanyakan hal ini meskipun ia sudah tau karena ia benar – benar sudah mengupas habis tentang London tadi malam, namun ia tetap berlagak seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk bisa membuat Baekhyun terus berbicara padanya.

"ya, begitulah. London juga memiliki banyak museum dan mereka semua sangat menakjubkan. Salah satunya Natural History Museum, satu – satunya yang pernah ku kunjungi." Baekhyun berceloteh dengan riang, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya,

"bukankah itu museum terpopuler di London? Kudengar museum ini mengoleksi barang – barang yang pernah dibawa Charles Darwin?" lagi – lagi Chanyeol mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat polos,

"iya! Aigo bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau tertarik dengan London juga? Kau benar museum ini sangat populer. Museum ini menyimpan koleksi yang sangat besar dan beragam. Ada sekitar 70 juta spesimen yang ditampilkan salah satunya barang – barang darwin. Ada juga barang – barang ahli Botani kapten Hook, Joseph Bank. Dengan banyaknya atraksi untuk anak, seperti koleksi dinosaurus dan sebagainya. Ah jinjja, museum ini sangat menawan," Baekhyun menagkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, dengan mata yang mengerjap seperti puppy, gadis ini tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, ada sirat kekaguman, gemas dan hasrat untuk memeluk gadis itu saat ini juga.

"ah kurasa aku menjadi jauh lebih tertarik untuk mengeksplor London nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum dan hal ini mampu membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Selama mereka berinteraksi, -well, ini tidak bisa dikatakan full interaksi karena dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, delapan puluh persen waktunya mereka habiskan untuk mengejek dan saling memicingkan mata satu sama lain.- Chanyeol baru kali ini tersenyum tulus kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih terdiam ditempatnya ketika Chanyeol mengambil selimut milik Baekhyun dan melebarkannya, setelah itu ia menyelimuti Baekhyun dan berkata, "tidurlah, perjalanan ini akan panjang. Aku yakin kau bangun terlalu pagi, kau terlihat sangat mengantuk,"

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, dan anehnya senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman sekaligus tidak nyaman. Nyaman karena senyuman itu terasa tulus dan menenangkan, ada wibawa dan kelembutan terpancar disana. Tidak nyaman karena merasa nyaman dengan senyuman Chanyeol adalah haram bagi Baekhyun, ia tidak boleh jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan_. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

Sementara Chanyeol, namja itu masih terjaga, matanya sibuk menelusuri wajah mungil milik Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mendambakan moment seperti ini dimana ia hanya terpisah berapa centi dari Baekhyun dan mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jarak yang dekat. Mungkin dulu Chanyeol memang seseorang yang munafik karena tidak mau mengakui perasaannya tapi kali ini ia menyerah, karena ia tau, membohongi perasaannya sendiri ternyata memang tidak memberikan keuntungan apa – apa.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit lembut milik Baekhyun. Pipi itu terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal, membuat Chanyeol mengira – ira bagaimanakah rasanya jika bibirnya mampu mendarat disana. Namja itu tersenyum kecil, hanya dengan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun saja ia mampu membayangkan berbagai macam hal, ia benar – benar baru sadar, Baekhyun sudah membajak isi kepalanya jauh lebih parah dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"cantik," gumam namja itu pelan, sangat pelan sehingga hampir terdengar seperti desahan.

Dengan keyakinan bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi atau mungkin Baekhyun akan langsung pindah ke antartika ketika ia tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya, Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, matanya ikut terpejam dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas kening Baekhyun. Seakan diri Baekhyun memiliki magnet, Chanyeol enggan melepaskannya. Namun sesaat kemudian bibirnya ia angkat dari kening Baekhyun dan ia alihkan kehidung mungil yeoja itu, kemudian beralih menuju pipi kanannya dan kekiri, setelah itu ia pandangi wajah itu sekali lagi, memberi dirinya sendiri waktu untuk berpikir, apakah ia akan mencium bibir itu atau tidak. Namun sebelum otaknya bahkan bernegosiasi dengan hatinya, bibir itu sudah menempel disana, tepat diatas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Sebut Chanyeol maniak namun kali ini ia benar – benar tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Setelah merasa Baekhyun sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol memberikan kecupan sekali lagi dan melepaskannya,

"mian," katanya tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi barang kali Baekhyun tiba – tiba terbangun dan mengumpat kepadanya karena hal tidak senonoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Namun setelah menit kelima, ia masih belum menemukan tanda – tanda Baekhyun akan terbangun dan bahkan tertidur lebih pulas dari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain bersyukur, bersyukur bahwa nyawanya masih terselamatkan.

Namja itu memutuskan untuk bersandar kembali kekursinya, ia cukup bahagia bisa mencium Baekhyun, meskipun tidak ada yang tau kecuali dirinya, namun ia tetap merasa bangga, bisa mencium yeoja yang selalu mengambil langkah seribu bahkan ketika ia hanya mendengar seseorang mengucapkan nama 'Chanyeol' dihadapannya.

Ketika matanya hampir terpejam, Chanyeol merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang disampingnya. Hal ini sontak membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget, ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menemukan Baekhyun memeluk lengannya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dipundak tegap milik Chanyeol. meskipun Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun hanya reflek melakukannya dan dalam keadaan tidur, ini semua mampu membuat namja itu merona dan tersenyum senang. Dengan tenang ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengistirahatkan pipinya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Mencoba tidur, dan berharap ketika ia bangun nanti, posisinya masih sama seperti ini, dengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya mulai terusik dengan suara bising disekitarnya. Sesaat mata sipit itu terbuka dan mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sekelilingnya. Matanya menilik kesampingnya, tepatnya objek yang sedang ia peluk dan menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Blink. Blink.

Mata itu melotot dengan sempurna ketika ia menyadari seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. as if, C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L. Bagaimana bisa ia bersandar dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketika ia tertidur, dan kenyatakan bahwa Chanyeol mengistirahatkan pipinya diatas kepalanya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang berkelebat dikepala Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya dan rona pink dikedua pipinya dengan menangkupnya. Ia melihat seorang pramugari menghampirinya, menawarkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Makan malam? Baekhyun menilik keluar jendela dan benar saja, langit terlihat sangat gelap. Ia jadi bingung sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur begitu lama, apakah ini berhubungan dengan kenyamanan yang Chanyeol berikan? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menjadi alasannya.

"i'll take fried rice, can i?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan aksen british yang lumayan bagus,

"of course miss," pramugari itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun kemudian bertanya lagi,

"and how about your boyfriend?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, bukan hal aneh jika orang – orang mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Terang saja, mereka tertidur bersama dengan posisi yang begitu- yeah intim, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya bingung.

"umm, he'd like to have the same dinner...i think," Baekhyun sedikit terbata karena ia bingung apa yang harus ia pesankan kepadanya Chanyeol. meskipun diam – diam ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan tentang Chanyeol? bahwa apa yang Chanyeol inginkan untuk makan malam sama sekali bukan urusannya? Sudah bagus Baekhyun mau berbaik hati untuk memesankan makanan bukan?

"aw, hope you guys will have a very romantic dinner," Pramugari itu tersenyum sembari menuliskan pesanan Baekhyun, dan bergegas ketika ia selesai. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia berakhir memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat memalukan. Gadis itu mendegus keras kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi, tidak sadar bahwa aksinya baru saja membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur disampingnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" namja itu bertanya sembari berusaha menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti anak kecil, pikir Baekhyun.

"tidak ada, hanya pramugari yang menawari makan malam," Baekhyun mencoba menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, khas orang bangun tidur.

"oh, kau sudah memesannya?"

"sudah. Karena aku tidak tau kau ingin makan apa, aku hanya memesankan nasi goreng." Ucap Baekhyun acuh, tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Chanyeol yang berseri – seri.

"terimakasih, nasi goreng adalah favoritku," kalimat ini sontak membuat Baekhyun menegang. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mencoba mengatakan bahwa pilihan Baekhyun tepat? Bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memilihkan makan malam yang cocok untuk Chanyeol?

"yea," Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan jendela sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, mengingat apa yang tadi Baekhyun lakukan. Meskipun gadis itu masih sangat ketus dan cuek, namun banyak hal kecil yang tidak Baekhyun sadari ia lakukan dan membuat Chanyeol menandai hari ini sebagai salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"emm, Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"ya?"

"maaf untuk yang tadi." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat setelah mengatakannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara kesal, takut dan malu.

"yang tadi?" Chanyeol mengulangi, membuat Baekhyun sweatdrop. Jika Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya mengakuinya begitu saja Chanyeol pasti akan meledeknya habis – habisan, bahwa ia sudah memeluk Chanyeol seenaknya. Tidak bisa, Chanyeol tidak boleh meledeknya. Ia harus bersikap cool dan meminta maaf dengan cool juga supaya Chanyeol tidak bisa meledeknya.

"umm ya, tadi aku tidak mengaja memeluk tanganmu ketika aku tertidur. Aku terbiasa untuk memeluk guling atau apapun ketika aku tidur dan aku tidak membawa boneka Rilakkumaku jadi.."

"aku mengerti," potong Chanyeol diiringi dengan senyuman tampannya. Dan demi payudara plastik milik beberapa artis kenamaan dinegaranya, Baekhyun lagi – lagi tertegun dengan jantung yang berpacu diluar kendalinya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kikuk disana dan buru – buru mengalihkan matanya kepada layar mini didepannya yang tanpa ia sadari tengah memutarkan film 2001: A Space Odyssey film yang dirilis tahun 1968 yang merupakan salah satu film paling inovatif dan imaginatif. Film yang pada pada bagian ruang mengikuti misi untuk saturnus, yang dipuji karena perhatian terhadap detail dan realisme ilmiah, dan sejumlah teknologi itu diperkirakan dengan sempurna, seperti TV layar datar dan perangkat lunak pengenalan suara, sejak itu terjadi, pengaruhnya terhadap film kemudian beragam, namun yang terpenting, itu merebut imaginasi publik tentang kemungkinan perjalanan ruang angkasa, dan mengilhami banyak ilmuwan nasa yang akan menempatkan manusia dibulan setahun kemudian. Dengan pemikiran ini, itu sedikit mengejutkan bahwa ketika mereka mendarat di bulan dengan apollo II astronot menggambarkan pemandangan sebagai "persis seperti 2001".

Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan film dihadapannya ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya, dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan benar – benar membenci Chanyeol setelah ini karena namja itu tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi, membuat kerja jantungnya diatas normal.

"makanannya sudah datang, nanti keburu dingin jika kau tidak segera memakannya," Chanyeol mengingatkan kemudian fokus dengan makanannya sendiri dengan sesekali melirik layar datar didepannya, memperlihatkan film yang sama dengan film yang sedang Baekhyun tonton.

Gadis itu terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai meraih sendok dan garpunya, mulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok nasi goreng yang diluar dugaan Baekhyun, sangat enak.

Tanpa terasa, Baekhyun sudah melahap habis makanannya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lapar hari ini. Sebenarnya porsi makan Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak dan cenderung sedang, namun melihat betapa banyak nasi goreng tadi dan Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskannya, gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran kursi, sesekali matanya akan tertutup namun terbuka kembali secara perlahan. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung, apa yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol?

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ikut menyenderkan kepalanya,

"kurasa. Apa aku terlihat tidak baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya balik, tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"aku bertanya, kenapa kau balik bertanya? Dasar menyebalkan,"

"Baek.."

"apa?"

"bisakah kau diam dan tidur saja? Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat denganmu,"

"apalagi aku," Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya dan menarik selimutnya tinggi – tinggi hingga menutupi dagunya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk kembali tertidur,

"Baekhyunn.." Chanyeol kembali memanggil namanya dengan mata terpejam,

"apalagi?" erang Baekhyun dengan sebal, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"kau bisa memeluk tanganku lagi kalau kau mau," perkataan frontal Chanyeol ini mampu membuat Baekhyun merona dengan hebat, gadis itu menyembunyikan rona pink dipipinya dengan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"dasar menyebalkan," gumam Baekhyun sebal.

"Baekhyun..."

"diam Park, aku membencimu." Hal ini sama sekali tidak menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol, namja itu justru terkekeh pelan, merasa berhasil mengerjai gadis disampingnya ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi, memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur, dilihat dari ekspresinya gadis itu terlihat sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan akhir – akhir ini, namun Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun lebih sering terlihat kecapekan dan pucat. Tidak bohong, Chanyeol benar – benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun lagi, namun ia mengernyit kemudian, gadis ini terlihat sedikit menggigil? Apa ia kedinginan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya diatas tubuh Baekhyun, menyisakan turtle neck hitam yang rencananya akan ia tutupi dengan selimut setelah ini karena memang AC didalam pesawat ini cenderung dingin.

Chanyeol kemudian bergerak untuk mencium kening Baekhyun, cukup lama, lagi – lagi ia merasa magnet Baekhyun begitu menariknya dan membuatnya enggan untuk mengalihkan bibirnya dari sana.

"good night, sweetheart." Bisiknya pelan, seperti mencoba mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk tidur lebih pulas dengan bisikannya.

Diambilnya selimut itu dan ia bentangkan untuk menyelimuti tubuh tingginya. Meskipun lebar selimut itu tidak bisa menutupi seluruh badannya, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa merasa lebih baik dan tidak begitu kedinginan.

Ia putar kembali saat – saat Baekhyun memeluk tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundaknya, lengkap dengan saat dimana ia bisa mencium dan bahkan mengulum sedikit bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah sangat bersahabat ketika ia mengajak gadis itu untuk membicarakan soal semua yang berhubungan dengan kota London, Chanyeol benar – benar tidak bohong jika hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Namja itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya. Bayangan akan hal – hal yang terjadi hari ini terus terputar hingga ia benar – benar jatuh tertidur, memimpikan hal yang belum berhenti berputar didalam kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wow did i just write 5k words for this chapter? Hahahaha hello guys! Finally update ashes and wind juga. Makasih banget buat 33 reviewnya buat chapter satu, semoga chapter ini ngebayar apa yang udah kalian lakuin buat gue yaitu review favs follows hehehehe di chapter ini masih gamang, dalam arti baru perasaan Chanyeol aja yang ketauan, konflik belum ada, tapi video syur bakal keluar dichapter depan okay. Nah intinya ff ini mau gue bikin jadi marriage gitu deh kayaknya lucu kan chanbaek marriage ya gak sih? Haha sedikit gambaran buat chapter depan, bakalan full of chanbaek karena mereka yang lagi di london, bakalan kaya kucing sama tikus tapi insyaallah bakalan mulai gue munculin fluffnya kok jadi tenang aja :-) buat kalian yang suka London (kayak gue) siap – siap ya chapter depan gue bakal ngereveal banyak spot dilondon yang bakal jadi settingnya chanbaek moments XD pokoknya makasih buat semua reviewnya, gue baca kok dan seneng banget sama respon kalian. Yes for review, no for a curse words and bashing things. Kalau mau bash mending kelaut aja sana haha. Well segitu aja dulu ya, see you chapter depan, love ya!

Last but not least, review please? :-)

**92x92****2015**


	3. Couple Look A Like

semua orang yang berlalu lalang di Heathrow Airport bisa melihat bagaimana hebohnya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Setelah mendarap di London beberapa menit yang lalu dengan selamat, Baekhyun tak henti – hentinya berdecak kagum, sibuk menceritakan bahwa ia merindukan suasana ini yang sudah sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu menanggapi gadis itu dengan gumaman dan sesekali tersenyum, suasana hati gadis itu sepertinya tengah baik, buktinya ia sama sekali tidak bersikap acuh kepada Chanyeol pagi ini.

Namja itu dengan sabar membawakan beberapa paperbag milik Baekhyun sementara gadis itu terus berceloteh disampingnya.

"Baek, apa kita harus langsung ke penginapan?"

"ya, kita harus meletakkan barang – barang berat ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Padahal pada kenyataannya ia hanya menenteng tas yang berisi make up dan beberapa barang saja, tidak berat sama sekali dan hal ini cukup membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"kau hanya membawa tas, tidak usah berlebihan."

"ada koper juga!" sungut Baekhyun tak mau kalah,

"aku yang mendorong trolinya! Kau bahkan tega menyuruhku membawa paperbagmu," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya, melihat gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tertawa bodoh membuat namja itu mau tak mau tersenyum, Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aaa!" tiba – tiba Baekhyun memekik, wajahnya berbinar dengan lucu.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan garis kening yang merengut, tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"itu mobilnya! Kita akan menginap di Beaufort Gardens kan?" tanya gadis itu memastikan, dilihatnya Chanyeol membongkar tasnya dan mencari brosur apartement sementaranya disana, sesaat Chanyeol membaca deretan kata berbahasa inggris itu dengan teliti sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum cerah,

"kau benar, apa itu memang mobilnya?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti oleh Baekhyun.

"geurae, kajja." Chanyeol kembali mendorong trolinya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dengan pasti menuju mobil yang terparkir dengan rapi itu, sementara sang supir terlihat tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah tak kalah berbinarnya.

"excuse me?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir dalamnya, meskipun kemampuan bahasa inggris namja itu tidak bisa diragukan lagi, namun ia selalu merasa gugup untuk berbicara dengan penutur asli bahasa international itu.

"you must be Korean right?" supir mobil itu tersenyum sambil menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tanpa diperintah ia langsung membongkar troli mereka dan memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan pria setengah baya itu dengan pandangan bingung,

"bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu, namun keraguan itu bertambah semakin parah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kuat.

"you two, make yourself comfort and take a seat, it'll be done in a minute," supir itu kembali bersuara sembari menata koper – koper milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mau tak mau membuat keduanya masuk kedalam mobil meskipun mereka berdua masih menampakkan wajah idiotnya.

Selang beberapa menit, supir itu masuk dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang.

"i've been waiting for you both about an hour," kening kedua warga korea itu merengut, apa Kris menyiapkan supir untuk mereka selama disini? Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Mr. Lee?" pertanyaan pria itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melotot kaget.

"Mr. Lee?" ulang Baekhyun,

"Mr. Lee Byunghun and Mrs. Lee Ahra, right?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin melotot dan menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan kompak.

"you guys are newlyweds right?" tanya supir itu lagi, kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan hanya melotot, namun mereka nyaris menjatuhkan rahang masing – masing. Melihat ekspresi kedua penumpangnya yang nampak shock membuat sang supir merengut bingung, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya sekali lagi,

"you guys come here for a honeymoon trip right?" nafas kedua muda – mudi itu tercekat, ekspresi wajah mereka sempat blank namun sedetik kemudian keduanya berteriak dengan keras sehingga supir itu terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya disinilah mereka berdua, berdiri didepan bangunan bercat putih bergaya minimalis namun tetap menonjolkan arsitektur khas Eropa. Keduanya patut berterimakasih atas bantuan Kris yang langsung mengutus orang suruhannya untuk menjemput mereka setelah mendapat omelan tidak jelas dari supir sinting yang mereka temui dibandara tadi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan lega, _akhirnya_, ucapnya dalam hati. Perjalanan menuju Apartement sementara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, banyak hal yang menghibur mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan mantel tebal dan sepatu boot. Meskipun kali ini bukan musim dingin, tapi udara di Inggris cukup mampu membuat mereka bolak – balik mengeratkan jaket dan blazer masing-masing. Sementara Chanyeol, namja itu masih memandangi bangunan dengan tatapan kagum, digenggamannya, ada satu lembar formulir registrasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kris untuk mereka reservasi. Lama terdiam dalam kekagumannya, namja bermarga Park itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk menuju office dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya meninggalkan beberapa koper mereka yang masih tergeletak secara mengenaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menemukan diri masing-masing sedang duduk didepan meja dengan seorang staff dihadapannya yang sibuk memeriksa formulir online dan mencocokkannya dengan kertas yang Chanyeol bawa.

"So the reservation is under Chanyeol Park's name and you gonna rent one apartement for about two weeks?" ucap sang staff dengan senyum ramahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk sopan dan menjawab,

"yes,"

"okay, our staff will take you to your apartment, the only superior unit left, number 614. All your suitcases will be taken care of by our guards. If you have something to be asked for, please call us, and have a nice rest." Staff cantik bername tag Carolline West itu tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk diantar oleh salah satu staff yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu dibelakang mereka.

Mereka semua berjalan dalam diam, kecuali Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang juga kerap mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Staff laki-laki yang mereka ketahui bernama Andrew Mattinson itu terus menggiring keduanya menaiki lift yang menunjukkan angka 3, itu berarti apartement mereka berada dilantai 3. Bangunan ini ternyata jauh lebih luas daripada yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Disini begitu banyak ruangan dengan nomor acak yang beraneka ragam, dilihat dari desain dinding dan pintu-pintunya saja Chanyeol bisa menafsirkan bahwa apartement ini mempunyai bandrol harga yang cukup fantastis. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus memperhatikan kanan kirinya, begitu banyak lorong-lorong dan belokan yang berarti masih ada banyak ruangan selain lorong yang kali ini tengah mereka tapaki. Meskipun bagian luarnya terlihat minimalis, namun interior dalamnya sungguh luar biasa megah dengan dominasi warna krem. Terdapat beberapa lampu gantung yang cukup besar sehingga menimbulkan kesan glamour dan juga anggun pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"banyak sekali ruangannya," gumam namja jangkung itu, tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun diam-diam mendengarkannya dan mengangguk setuju,

"here is your Apartment, sir." Ucap Andrew sembari membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. pintu itu terlihat sangat kokoh dengan warna coklat, meskipun tidak ada ukiran yang menghiasinya, namun kesan 'mahal' tetap terpancar darisana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika mereka melihat koper-koper mereka sudah tergeletak disana. Lengkap dengan beberapa paperbag dan plasticbag yang jumlahnya lebih dari 5 buah.

Keduanya bisa melihat living room yang ditata begitu cantik dengan dua buah sofa panjang berwarna merah marun yang berhiaskan motif berwarna emas. Ada sebuah televisi plasma tergantung tepat didepan sofa dan rak buku disudut ruangan dengan vas bunga berada diatasnya. Dikedua sisi sofa terdapat standing lamps yang memancarkan warna keemasan, membuat suasana menjadi begitu romantis ketika malam hari. Masih dengan nuansa krem, kamar satu – satunya kamar tidur berada disebelah kanan dengan satu tempat tidur berukuran kingsize dengan seprei berwarna putih dan bantal-bantal berwarna krem berhiaskan motif bunga yang besar. Tepat didepan ranjang, ada sebuah sofa kecil berwarna dan bermotif senada dengan bantal yang tertata rapi diranjangnya. Disamping living room, ada sebuah dapur kecil bernuansa putih yang tampak sangat minimalis, berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain yang menguarkan kesan glamor yang sangat kental.

Kris tidak menyadari bahwa apartement yang ia sewa ternyata hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur dan hal ini sedikit membuat Baekhyun pissed off ketika staff tadi keluar dari apartement mereka. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan bingung, ketika melihat Chanyeol justru dengan santai duduk di living room dan masih sempat menengguk minuman bersoda yang ia temukan dari lemari pendingin disana. Mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan badannya tepat disamping Chanyeol, sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena entah mengapa ia ingin selalu berada disamping namja –yang menurutnya- menyebalkan itu.

"kita hanya memiliki satu kamar," gumam Baekhyun setelah menyambar air mineral yang terhidang didepannya,

"kau minum mineral?" tanya Chanyeol heran, pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun lebih memilih mineral daripada soda. Dahinya semakin merengut ketika gadis itu menjawab,

"ya, soda itu tidak enak tau," jawabnya cuek.

"bukankah selain London, kau juga menggilai Cola?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi bukannya menjawab gadis itu justru mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, tampak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan,

"benarkah?" namja yang pandai bermain gitar itu semakin mengerutkan dahi, kenapa Baekhyun aneh sekali?

"ah bagaimana dengan kamarnya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak menemukan jawaban soal Cola sebelumnya.

"ada apa dengan kamarnya?" pemuda itu balik bertanya dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada televisi yang baru saja menyala. Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi karena merasa Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya sebelumnya.

"KAMARNYA HANYA ADA SATU!" Baekhyun terteriak tepat ditelinga Chanyeol yang berjengit kaget sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang sementara dada Baekhyun naik turun menahan emosi, gadis itupun tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu marah melihat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendegarkannya.

"pelan-pelan saja kan bisa," sungut Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya dengan kesal,

"ish kau menyebalkan," Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, masih mempertahankan posisi bibirnya yang semakin maju. Beruntunglah Chanyeol adalah namja yang cukup peka, ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol,

"kau marah?" namja itu bertanya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Ia sudah sepenuhnya menumpukan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun bahkan badannya sudah ia hadapkan kepada Baekhyun yang masih memandang lurus kedepan,

"ani," jawabnya pendek membuat Chanyeol tersenyum maklum,

"lalu kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?" tanya namja itu lagi, senyum jahil terkembang dibibir tebalnya.

"tidak," kekehnya, namun kali ini menolehkan kepalanya menghindari Chanyeol. menggemaskan sekali, batin Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba namja tinggi itu sudah berlutut didepan Baekhyun, wajahnya sibuk mengamati yeoja yang masih tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol berkata,

"kenapa kau jadi sensitive sekali?"

"kau selalu menyebalkan." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang dilantunkan dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"kau tidak usah pusingkan soal kamar, kita bisa berbagi ranjang bukan? aku tidak akan macam-macam, kau tenang saja." Ucap Chanyeol tenang, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dengan berbagi ranjang dengannya tidak akan membuat Baekhyun tertular penyakit mengerikan.

"tapi-"

"kalau begitu aku akan tidur disofa, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Arasseo?" namja itu kemudian bangkit dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Gadis itu justru beku ditempatnya dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba lengkap dengan senyum penuh pengertian yang diberikan kepadanya. Sesaat Baekhyun lupa akan bagaimana caranya bernafas. Bagaimana bisa selama dua tahun terakhir ia baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Meskipun Baekhyun pernah melihatnya ketika didalam pesawat kemarin yang berakhir dengan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya khayalannya saja, bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki senyum menawan, bahwa Baekhyun tidak tertarik padanya dan bahwa Baekhyun masih sangat membencinya. Well, hari ini Baekhyun mengakuinya, semuanya, dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa selama ini ia selalu hidup dalam penyangkalan. _GOD IM IN DENIAL_, teriaknya dalam hati.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menguatkan hatinya. Benar ia mengakui betapa mempesonanya Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada namja itu, sama sekali tidak. Chanyeol menyebalkan dan Baekhyun membencinya, titik. Gadis itu mencoba mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu ingin berada disamping Chanyeol yang entah mengapa ia rasa bisa memberinya kenyamanan dan keamanan.

"aku akan mandi setelah itu berjalan-jalan dan makan siang. Besok kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan karena meeting akan dimulai pagi-pagi sekali. Kalau kau mau ikut, aku akan menunggumu," setelah membongkar kopernya dan menemukan beberapa helai pakaian, Chanyeol akhirnya menemggelamkan dirinya kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Bimbang apakah ia harus ikut dengan Chanyeol atau berjalan-jalan sendiri. Memang bukan perkara sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri mengingat ia bisa fasih berbahasa inggris dan juga mengenali banyak tempat bagus disini meskipun tidak paham dengan jalannya, tapi berjalan-jalan sendiri akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita dan diajak bicara. Ditangkupnya kedua pipinya yang sedikit gemuk dengan kedua tangannya, pikirannya menerawang, apa ia harus memepertahankan gengsinya atau...mengalah untuk hari ini? Bagaimanapun juga ultimatum 'Chanyeol menyebalkan' itu begitu tak terbantahkan.

Lama yeoja itu berfikir hanya untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan pergi bersama Chanyeol atau tidak, namun ia seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban bahwa ia mau menikah dengan Chanyeol atau tidak dan kenyataan ini membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main.

"memangnya dia pikir dia siapa bisa membuatku merasa bingung seperti ini hah!" umpatnya kesal, disandarkannya punggung sempit itu kesandaran kursi dan kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang berlutut dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan lembut dan mengacak rambutnya kembali terputar dibenaknya sesaat setelah matanya terpejam. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa kaget akan perlakuan aneh Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini yang selalu bersikap lembut dan selalu mengalah kepadanya, mengingat bahwa namja itu sebelumnya selalu meledek dengan wajah penuh dengan penghinaan dan persaingan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Chanyeol yang dulu sudah menguar entah kemana, digantikan oleh Chanyeol yang gentle dan selalu memberikan kenyamanan bagi Baekhyun. Berperilaku menyebalkan saja sudah membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan, apalagi seperti ini? Gadis itu takut ia akan berubah menyukainya.

Tunggu.

Takut?

Menyukainya?

Menyukai Chanyeol?

TIDAAAAAAAK. Erang Baekhyun dalam hati. Lihatkan? Namja itu benar-benar membuat diri Baekhyun pontang-panting tidak jelas.

"dasar menyebalkan!" umpat gadis itu kesal.

"siapa yang menyebalkan?" sahut seseorang yang kali ini sudah berdiri disamping sofa. Chanyeol nampak fresh mengenakan celana jins hitam dan dipadu dengan longsleeve berwarna hitam, ditangannya ia menenteng hoodie hitam yang rencananya akan ia kenakan ketika ia keluar apartement sebentar lagi.

"kau." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Chanyeol berfikir apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"apa ada yang salah dengan bajuku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah polos yang sialnya menggemaskan dimata Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memilih untuk bangkit tanpa memjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia terus berjalan menuju kopernya dan malah sibuk mencari pakaian untuk ganti. Pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yeoja mungil yang kali ini tengah bimbang apakah ia akan mengenakan jaket berwarna pink atau biru. Ditatapnya dua jaket itu sembari melengkan kepalanya kesamping,

"kau cocok mengenakan warna pink," ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mengenakan hoodienya. Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak dengan komentar spontan yang terlolos begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. dan bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak mempertahankan gengsinya yang tinggi, gadis itu bangkit dari jongkoknya dan memilih jaket warna biru yang akan dipadukan dengan atasan berwarna hitam dan celana yang senada. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, paham akan apa yang dilakukan gadis manis itu.

Sekilas Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju kamarnya untuk mandi tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi ketika ia ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol hendak mengenakan sepatunya, Baekhyun yang sempat berhenti ditengah kamarnya berbalik dan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol tanpa namja itu sadari,

"kalau kau berani pergi tanpa menungguku mandi, aku pastikan kopermu tidak akan selamat!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak ketika mengatakannya, meskipun Chanyeol berada tepat didepannya, namun gadis itu hanya ingin sedikit membuat Chanyeol terkejut saja, which is gagal, karena namja itu sudah lebih dulu melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan berjalan kearahnya.

"arasseo," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan, tau kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya sedetik setelah gadis itu meneriakkan ancamannya. Ck dasar seperti anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mengenakan baju dan jaket yang tadi sudah dipilihnya. Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya ia gerai begitu saja namun ia menambahkan beanie hat berwarna hitam dikepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dengan penampilan sedikit boyish seperti ini. Chanyeol yang semenjak empat puluh detik yang lalu sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun kini semakin ternganga ketika melihat gadis itu menunduk malu dengan rona merah dipipinya, tersipu karena tatapan intens dari namja dihadapannya.

"ka-kajja Chanyeol-ah," katanya lirih lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Ajakan Baekhyun yang hampir tak terdengar itupun akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari kekagumannya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana seketika berubah menjadi canggung, keduanya sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap satu sama lain.

"kau ini ingin pergi atau tidak sih," kata Baekhyun yang kini lebih terdengar bertenaga daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeolpun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri, ia tersenyum canggung sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berkata,

"kajja, lebih baik kita makan dulu." Pemuda itu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari sudah meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Diantara rasa gugupnya, Baekhyun diam-diam kesal sendiri mengapa ia begitu memperhatikan penampilannya sebelum pergi? Ya memang benar jika gadis itu memiliki selera fashion yang lumayan, tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah mengapa ia begitu memusingkan apakah Chanyeol menyukai penampilannya atau tidak. Ini tidak seperti mereka adalah pasangan kekasih atau suami istri yang akan pergi berkencan atau sekedar makan siang. Mereka hanyalah rekan kerja yang saling membenci dan kebetulan harus berada disatu apartement yang sama untuk pekerjaan. Dan karena saat ini mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama, hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

...atau lebih.

"ish" Baekhyun menggumam, tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya didepan pintu untuk mengunci pintunya.

"Baek kau kenapa?" gadis itu tiba-tiba mendongak dan terlonjak, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"eobsseo, kajja," gadis mungil itu langsung keluar dari apartementnya dan menunggu Chanyeol mengunci pintu.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai, mereka berdua segera bergegas keluar dari apartement. Beaufort adalah kawasan kuliner sehingga mereka berdua tidak perlu bingung soal transportasi, cukup berjalan-jalan saja maka mereka akan menemui banyak restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan khas London ataupun international.

Beruntung Chanyeol sudah sempat browsing menggunakan ponselnya ketika Baekhyun mandi tadi, dan rencananya Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun makan disalah satu restoran bernama Roca Dipapa. Restoran ini memang bertemakan italia tapi mereka juga menyediakan berbagai macam jenis makanan dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan sedikit dibelakang Chanyeol hanya mampu menunduk dan mengekorinya. Tidak berniat bertanya kemanakah mereka akan pergi, untuk memakan apa, apakah tempatnya bagus atau tidak, yang jelas karakter yeoja cerewet dan penuh emosi seperti yang biasanya ia keluarkan hilang begitu saja ditelan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang entah kenapa.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana, Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun yang secara otomatis menabrak punggung namja itu lantaran tidak memperhatikan depan sama sekali.

"ack!" pekik gadis itu sambil memegangi keningnya sendiri, sementara Chanyeol yang kali ini sudah menghadap kearahnya hanya mengernyit heran, tidak memperdulikan raut kesakitan Baekhyun,

"kenapa kau selalu berjalan dibelakangku?" namja itu bertanya sembari bertolak pinggang, menatap Baekhyun penuh tuntutan.

"tidak apa-apa, ayo jalan lagi," jawab gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas gagal total karena namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, sesaat Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang juga tengah mengamatinya, gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah seiring dengan melebarnya senyuman dibibirnya,

"eum, isseoyo," jawabnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu, sementara Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan waspada, namun akhirnya ia tetap bertanya juga,

"kau mau apa?" kali ini Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangnya sendiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam satu hoodie yang dipakainya

"eumm..." Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya,

"kita beli kaos warna biru ya?" pintanya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada tak lupa dengan aksi 'mari mengerjabkan mata dengan lucu dihadapan Chanyeol' yang hingga saat ini masih berlangsung. Wow serangan puppy! Sepertinya Chanyeol belum siap dengan hal ini, terbukti saat ini namja itu hanya membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi bodohnya,

"ayolah~" rengek Baekhyun, nadanya terdengar manja dan sekaligus menuntut,

"kau ingin belanja? Kenapa tidak minggu depan saja? Itu kan free time untuk kita?" akhirnya namja itu kembali menemukan pita suaranya dan berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri,

"aniya, bukan buatku," kata Baekhyun sambil memilin ujung jaketnya sendiri, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon untuk dibelikan permen kapas.

"lalu?" Chanyeol semakin penasaran dibuatnya, namja itu masih setia menunggu Baekhyun yang terlihat malu-malu dan cukup ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"itu...umm...itu..buatmu..." cicit gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ternganga tidak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun ingin membeli baju untuknya? Gadis ini benar-benar aneh selama seminggu terakhir- atau lebih Chanyeol tidak terlalu paham, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun aneh. Bukan berarti namja itu tidak suka dengan perubahan Baekhyun, tapi ia hanya sedikit kaget dan perlu menyesuaikan diri saja menghadapi Baekhyun dalam formasi yang baru dengan mood yang berubah-ubah setiap saat, tolong garis bawahi kata setiap saat. Satu jam bermanis-manis ria, satu jam berikutnya sudah berubah ketus dan menyebalkan bukan main.

"buatku?"

"iya, aku ingin umm kau memakainya. Kaos hitammu jelek!" ucap Baekhyun secepat mungkin.

"ini bagus! Lagipula kenapa harus biru? Aku tidak suka biru," sungut Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, pura-pura tidak terima kaosnya baru saja dihina oleh yeoja dihadapannya.

"jelek! Biru biar sama dengan jaketku, bukankah ini akan manis? aiguu," sekali lagi, Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan polos seakan bertanya 'apakah ada yang salah?'.

"Baek-"

"pokoknya biru! SE-KA-RANG." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Chanyeol hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, ia juga baru tau jika Baekhyun memiliki sifat tak terbantahkan seperti ini. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"arasseo, ayo kita beli," kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tercengang ketika Chanyeol secara reflek menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Namun gadis itu tidak protes sama sekali karena sejujurnya ia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang baru saja ia rasakan. Seperti nuansa baru dalam hidupnya dan ia menyukainya dan ia ingin terus merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Lama mereka bergandengan tangan, akhirnya langkah kaki mereka terhenti disalah satu toko pakaian seperti distro yang berisi banyak anak muda didalamnya. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kali ini tengah menilik kedalam dan memperhatikan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan tulisan "DELIGHT" berwarna hitam.

"kau ingin aku memakai kaos itu?" Baekhyun rasanya ingin memeluk Chanyeol saat ini juga, namja itu benar-benar mengerti apa yang ia mau tanpa harus meminta. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan menariknya masuk untuk membeli kaos tadi.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu suka dengan warna biru, namun melihat Baekhyun begitu memohon kepadanya entah apalah alasannya, Chanyeol jadi tidak enak sendiri. Pemuda itu baru sadar, bahwa perasaannya kepada Baekhyun bahkan sudah lebih dalam daripada yang ia perkirakan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kaos yang saat ini sudah Chanyeol kenakan, mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan-jalan kesekitar kawasan belanja tersebut. Chanyeol masih setia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan alasan 'nanti kau akan tersesat sekarang sedang ramai' ketika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya dan terimakasih atas kepolosannya karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar sepanjang jalan, sesekali ia akan mengomentari beberapa orang atau objek yang ia lihat dan kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama. Begitu akrab dan cukup mesra, siapapun yang melihatnya akan menyangka bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

"Baek, tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa mungkin mereka mengira kita adalah pasangan? Lihatlah baju kita, serba hitam dengan aksen biru, sama persis." Chanyeol berkata sambil lalu karena ia masih harus fokus menembus kerumunan dikawasan belanja ini.

"biarkan saja, ini lucu tau," jawab Baekhyun cuek, nampak tidak peduli dengan pandangan beberapa orang yang mengarah kepada mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, jelas ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Menggenggam tangan Baekhyun itu berarti menggenggam dunianya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan gila jika tiba-tiba ia divonis tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi besok pagi. Gadis manis ini benar-benar sudah menjadi prioritasnya saat ini dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sendiri memikirkan betapa ia mencintai yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Chanyeol-ah.." panggil Baekhyun yang sedikit teredam oleh riuh redam orang-orang dikiri-kanannya.

"hmm?" sahut Chanyeol sambil memelankan laju berjalannya supaya ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun lebih jelas,

"apa masih jauh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang kental akan rasa lelah. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah memucatnya, membuat namja itu panik bukan main.

"kau sakit?!"

"aniya, hanya lelah," dan memang benar, gadis itu terlihat sangat lemas, mungkin karena memang ia belum memakan apapun dari tadi pagi ketika mereka baru saja tiba di London.

"kita pulang saja ya?"

"aniii, aku ingin berjalan-jalan," kekeh Baekhyun sedangkah Chanyeol hanya bisa membuang nafasnya mulai frustasi.

"kita bisa berjalan-jalan besok malam, aku janji. Sekarang kita pulang ya? Kau butuh istirahat. Kita bisa beli makanan dicafetaria apartement,"Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan lemah menyetujui ide Chanyeol yang baru saja diajukan. Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat lelah, ternyata tidur di dalam pesawat itu belum cukup meskipun ia hampir tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berdua akhirnya putar balik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi sudah mereka berdua lewati. Kali ini Chanyeol bukan hanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun namja itu secara tidak langsung sudah menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh dengan merangkul pundaknya sedangkan Baekhyun memegangi ujung baju baru milik Chanyeol dengan begitu erat, seakan-akan jika ia tidak memegangi baju itu, ia bisa hilang ditelan kerumunan manusia.

"kau bisa menahannya? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," kata Chanyeol khawatir, ia harus membagi fokusnya kepada dua hal, pertama, jalan, dan kedua, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi nampak menahan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak tau apa, dan kenyataan bahwa kebodohannya yang tidak tau apa-apa ini membuat namja itu semakin merasa takut.

Jujur baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Gadis ini selalu terlihat energic dan penuh semangat, jarang terlihat sakit, kalaupun ia mengeluh, paling itu hanya batuk atau flu biasa. Bukannya kesulitan berkata-kata dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti ini.

"emm," gumam Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

"kau belum makan apapun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"aku melewatkan sarapan dipesawat," jawab Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sebegitu mualnya ketika pagi tiba, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki motion sick terhadap alat transportasi apapun dan ini bukan kali pertamanya naik pesawat, tapi entahlah, terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang membuat Baekhyun terlalu pusing untuk menjabarkannya satu persatu.

"bagaimana bisa? Kupikir ketika aku bangun dengan sarapan dihadapanku sementara mejamu sudah bersih itu karena kau sudah selesai makan," entah ini perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang kenyataan bahwa ada sirat kekesalan, kekhawatiran dan posesif didalam kalimat yang baru saja terlolos dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. dan bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menarik bibirnya keatas, tersenyum lemah tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Gadis itu kini tau, bahwa ada banyak sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang ia sama sekali belum ketahui dan itu semua mulai terkuak satu persatu.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"terimakasih.." ucap gadis itu terdengar sangat tulus. Mau tak mau Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya,

"bukan masalah. Jangan tersenyum terus, lama-lama kau bisa tertarik kepadaku," kekeh Chanyeol menanggapi godaannya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan dan kemudian berkata,

"aku masih membencimu, kau menyebalkan,"

"aku tau," timpal Chanyeol.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pandangan mereka benar-benar lurus kedepan, tanpa menoleh kemanapun bahkan hanya untuk melirik satu sama lain pun tidak. Bukan karena Chanyeol sedang marah atas perkataan Baekhyun, namun namja itu hanya tidak tau harus membicarakan apa dan ia juga tidak mau memaksakan Baekhyun untuk berbicara mengingat betapa lemasnya gadis itu saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di lobi apartement untuk meminta kunci yang tadi sempat Chanyeol titipkan ketika ia mereka berdua akan pergi. Chanyeol dengan sigap memencet tombol lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai 3, lantai dimana apartement mereka berada.

"kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Aku harus membuka kuncinya," tanya Chanyeol ketika keduanya sudah sampai didepan apartementnya, dan ketika melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan gadis itu dan segera berkutat dengan pintu, tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terlihat kehilangan karena Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya.

Setelah pintunya terbuka, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan, tidak mau membuat suara keributan yang kemungkinan hanya akan terdengar olehnya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun melepaskan jaket dan juga beanienya didepan kamar sembari menunggunya untuk mendekat. Dengan langkah panjang, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu kamar untuknya, rupanya gadis ini minta dibukakan pintu kamar yang sama sekali tidak terkunci. Sungguh manja.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju ranjangnya dan kemudian membantu gadis itu untuk merebahkan badan mungilnya. Ketika gadis itu sudah mendapatkan posisi ternyaman, Chanyeol lalu menarikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada, membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun terbungkus oleh hangatnya selimut mereka. Sesaat Chanyeol berlutut disampingnya, mencoba menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan Baekhyun yang sudah dalam posisi tidurnya.

"kau istirahat dulu hm? Aku akan membelikan makan untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bening miliknya.

"jangan belikan aku makanan yang terlalu berat, aku takut akan mual lagi," lirih Baekhyun namun Chanyeol memiliki telinga yang cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"kau mual? Hmm arasseo,"

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"aku akan menunggu kau tidur dulu, tidurlah.." kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, masih dengan membelai kepala gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun merasa nyaman ataukah risih dengan ulahnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk tidur dengan terus mendapatkan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya yang jujur saja membuatnya sangat nyaman. Nafas gadis itu perlahan mulai teratur dan ringan, menandakan bahwa badan dan pikirannya sudah mulai rileks dan tenang. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol berhenti mengelusi kepalanya,

"apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Baekhyun. Sesaat namja itu tersenyum tulus, didekatkannya kepalanya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"tidur yang nyenyak, sweetheart." Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan bergegas untuk pergi ke cafetaria untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan Baekhyun yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi late lunch dan early dinner mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup ketika Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya,

"dia sungguh menyebalkan," dan inilah Baekhyun, apa yang ia katakan selalu berbeda dengan reaksi tubuh yang ia perlihatkan karena saat ini ia tengah tersenyum sembari menyentuh keningnya dimana bibir Chanyeol mendarat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakan habis makanan yang Chanyeol bawa untuknya Baekhyun memang langsung benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas, tidak memperdulikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan akan tidur dimana namja itu. Oleh karena itu ketika ia terbangun pukul 12 malam, ia segera bangkit dan mencari Chanyeol. nafasnya tercekat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol benar-benar meringkuk diatas sofa tanpa selimut yang menutupinya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kaos dan hoodie yang tadi ia pakai, hanya bedanya ia sudah mengganti celana jinsnya dengan celana tidur yang lebih nyaman untuk digunakan.

Gadis itu berlutut disamping sofa lalu kemudian memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap. Namja ini tampak lelah, terlihat dari guratan hitam dibawah matanya serta nafasnya yang terhembus dalam. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega melihat Chanyeol tidur disini apalagi dengan sedikit menggigil karena udara memang cenderung lebih dingin dimalam hari. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkannya,

"Chanyeol-ah.." namja itu hanya menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan bukannya bangun, ia justru mengusakkan kepalanya kedada Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Bukannya marah, Baekhyun justru terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing,

"Chanyeol-aah.." panggilnya sekali lagi, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membangunkannya. Dan kali ini berhasil, Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya Chanyeol belum terlalu lama tertidur,

"ada apa Baek? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dan langsung terduduk menyadari Baekhyun sedang berlutut disampingnya. Kemudian namja itu membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan duduk disampingnya.

"eobseo, kenapa kau tidur diluar? Ayo tidur didalam, disini dingin~" rengek Baekhyun

"aku tak apa, aku takut menganggumu,"

"aniyaa, ayo tidur didalam, aku takut tidur sendiri~" dusta Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berdiri. Mau tak mau namja itupun berdiri dan menuruti kemauan tuan putrinya atau gadis ini akan merengek sepanjang malam.

Mereka berdua-pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangannya, setelah sampai ditepi ranjang, Baekhyun langsung loncat keatasnya dan menarik selimut sampai keperutnya,

"setidaknya disini kau tidak akan kedinginan, palli Chanyeol-ah!" pekiknya antusias, sedangkah Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun, well, mereka memang pernah tidur bersama dan melakukan sesuatu namun saat itu Baekhyun sedang mabuk dan ia pikir ia sedang one night stand dengan random guy yang tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi setelah malam itu. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa 'random guy' itu adalah Chanyeol, seseorang yang tengah naik keatas tempat tidur dan berbaring disampingnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghadapnya sambil meringkuk seperti bayi, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku ingin tidur sambil melihat wajahmu," celetuk Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"kenapa?"

"mungkin karena kau menyebalkan," dan Chanyeol sudah memprediksikan jawaban ini sebelumnya sehingga ia hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

"geurae, tidurlah.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan, mencoba mengantarkan Baekhyun ke alam mimpinya.

"selamat malam Chanyeol," keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka sama-sama memejamkan matanya,

"selamat malam..." Jawab Chanyeol.

_...sweetheart_. lanjutnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara dibelahan bumi yang lain, seseorang menyerahkan sebuah handycam kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika Krystal memberikan benda itu.

"apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"molla, seseorang menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu kepada kalian berdua." Jawab gadis cantik itu dengan cuek, karena sejujurnya Krystal memang tidak tau.

"dari siapa?"

"dia tidak ingin disebutkan namanya. Seluruh penghuni kantor juga sudah dikirimkan video itu secara berantai via email. Namun orang itu bilang ia ingin memberikan kalian berdua handycamnya sekalian."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling pandang beberapa saat sebelum pandangan keduanya tertuju pada handycam yang berapa dipangkuan Luhan.

"sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Aku juga perlu menontonnya nanti," gadis itu berlalu setelah menepuk pundak Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Krystal adalah salah satu teman mereka dan cukup dekat, karena kesibukannya sebagai sekertaris direktur, Krystal sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Terlebih ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih- Myungsoo yang kebetulan merupakan sepupu dari Direkturnya, Kris.

"apa kita harus membukanya?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"kurasa, aku ingin tau apa yang ada didalamnya," Kyungsoo terlihat sangat penasaran.

Dan atas persetujuan mereka berdua, Luhan mulai mengotak-atik handycam tersebut yang mulai memutarkan sebuah video. Keduanya tersentak ketika yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah video porno, dimana ada dua orang yang tengah bercinta disebuah kamar yang lebih mirip seperti kamar hotel. Dan tunggu! Luhan dan Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatan mereka berdua,

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Hening.

Hening.

"CHANYEOL?!" pekik mereka berdua berbarengan ketika melihat wajah pria yang berada disana. Sesaat adrenalin mereka semakin terpacu, begitu penasaran dengan siapa Chanyeol beradegan panas pada video ini, mereka terus memelototi benda itu sampai akhirnya yeoja didalam video itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan-

"DEMI TUHAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halooooo, ini fast update ga sih? Haha nah sesuai janji, videonya udah mulai nongol walaupun di akhir haha. Buat yang masih bingung pas one night stand itu kenapa Baekhyun ga sadar, ya karena dia lagi dibawah pengaruh alkohol, dia sadar kalo dia lagi make love tapi dia taunya sama random guy, bukan Chanyeol. semoga chapter ini lumayan fluff ya gue masih rada bingung bikin moment fluffnya sih. Ya walaupun ga fluffy fluffy amat tapi semoga kalian suka deh ya hehe. Buat yang reveal tempat dilondon mungkin chapter depan aja ya guys, soalnya gue belum nemuin scene yang pas buat ngerevealnya. Makasih buat yang udah favs, follows, reviews, terus yang ngasih semangat sama ngasih saran yaampun makasih banget, seneng kalo kalian appreciate sama ff ini. Buat yang masih ngerasa ga puas, maaf banget ya tapi gue juga berusaha buat bikin kaya apa yang lo mau kok, Cuma ya butuh proses aja. Walaupun so far ga ada, tapi please bgt kalo lo ninggalin review Cuma buat bash, gue ingetin mending gausah guys. Percumah. Nambah dosa, iya, bikin orang sakit hati juga iya. Jadi kalo lo gasuka ya close aja tabnya terus cari ff lain atau ga bikin ff sendiri aja lol. Gonna try my best for the upcoming update, hope it gonna get lot of love from all of you~!

Last but not least, review please?:-)

**92x92-****2015**


	4. I love you

Hari itu matahari sudah tinggi, hampir kembali keperaduannya ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki apartemen sewaan mereka. Rapat kali ini berjalan cukup lancar, sejauh ini baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mampu mengeluarkan ide-ide cemerlangnya dan memenangkan beberapa tender. Sebelumnya Kris sudah menargetkan keduanya untuk setidaknya memenangkan 10 tender, dengan kemampuan merayu milik Baekhyun dan kemampuan presentasi Chanyeol yang sempurna, dihari pertama inipun mereka sudah memenangkan 3 tender. Jika rapat berjalan mulus seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan mendapatkan waktu luang lebih banyak.

Baekhyun berjalan terseok menuju dapur, disambarnya dua gelas kaca dan membuka lemari pendingin. Matanya memicing, memilih apa yang akan ia minum, disana ada jus kemasan rasa strawberry dan jeruk, ada juga susu kemasan, dan beberapa kaleng soda. Setelah berfikir sekian lama, gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk menuangkan jus strawberry kedalam gelasnya dan jus jeruk untuk Chanyeol. memang sedikit egois mengingat gadis itu tidak bertanya dahulu kepada Chanyeol tentang apa yang akan pria itu minum tapi hey! Bahkan Baekhyun tidak juga menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan minuman, Chanyeol-pun tidak memintanya, hanya saja ia merasa ia ingin mengambilkannya untuk Chanyeol, entahlah.

Setelah masing-masing jus memenuhi setidaknya tujuh puluh lima persen ruang gelas, Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju living room dimana Chanyeol sedang menutup matanya dan beristirahat sejenak. Gadis itu kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan hati-hati dan tanpa aba-aba menempelkan gelas dingin itu kepipi namja yang saat ini baru saja terperanjat kaget,

"minumlah," ucap gadis itu pelan kemudian menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun merona dengan lucu. Ada semburat merah muda dikedua pipi chubbynya. Dan bukannya berterimakasih, Chanyeol justru mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Pergerakan itu tentu saja menambah warna pipi gadis itu semakin kentara dan membuat Baekhyun malu bukan main. Gadis itu sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa malu bukannya marah, tapi rasanya ia ingin memasukkan dirinya kedalam gelas dan tenggelam disana daripada harus melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kali ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun meminum jus strawberry yang selama ia hidup sudah menjadi primadona baginya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya yang masih kentara dari pergerakannya yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"minumlah, kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya, merasa frustasi sendiri mengapa ia jadi seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta begini.

"pipimu lucu, apalagi kalau sedang gugup seperti itu," kata Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebih lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya yang senyumnya terlihat menawan.

"ada warna merahnya disini," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun penuh sayang. Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau Chanyeol memang melakukannya dengan penuh cinta? Entahlah.

"aku jadi ingin menciumnya lagi," dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu kembali mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun. Entah siapa cleaning service apartemen ini namun Baekhyun akan segera mengutuknya yang telah membuat AC ruangan ini tidak berfungsi, gadis itu merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya saat ini.

Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, meskipun tidak terlalu jauh, setidaknya dua puluh centi dari wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengamati gadis itu lagi. Matanya sipitnya yang selalu berhiaskan eyeliner tebal membuat matanya terlihat lebih 'nyala', sapuan blush on tipis yang membuat pipinya indah merona, serta lipgloss berwarna baby pink yang membuat bibirnya terlihat basah dan imut pada saat yang bersamaan. Selain dada Baekhyun, bagian yang paling ingin Chanyeol jelajahi adalah bibir tipis milik yeoja itu. Bibir yang selalu meneriakkan makian untuknya, yang selalu meledeknya, yang selalu menghinanya, namun anehnya, Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol menyukai semua hinaan Baekhyun, caciannya, makiannya, karena bagi pemuda itu, dibalik sifatnya yang keras kepala, Baekhyun menyimpan kepedulian didalamnya.

"Baekhyun.." panggil pemuda itu dengan suara rendah sementara gadis itu mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, sejak kapan Chanyeol berada sepuluh centi lebih maju dari posisi sebelumnya? Gadis itu masih diam, tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol dengan gumaman ataupun kata-kata namun matanya langsung terkunci didalam mata bulat dihadapannya.

"Cha-" belum sempat gadis itu memanggil namanya, pemuda dihadapannya sudah menyambar bibirnya dan memagutnya dengan lembut. Amat sangat lembut sehingga membuat Baekhyun terlena olehnya. Perlahan gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol merebut gelas ditangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Namja itu kemudian menarik Baekhyun mendekat, ia menyandarkan Baekhyun ke sandaran sofa dengan tujuan untuk memudahkan aksinya. Sementara gadis itu hanya pasrah dibawah kendalinya, Chanyeol semakin gencar memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalah ciumannya. Memang pada awalnya ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut, namun seiring dengan remasakan kuat dikepala Chanyeol, namja itu mulai mengganti ritmenya. Lidahnya ia sesakkan kedalam mulut hangat milik Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya sembari mengelus punggung kokohnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia sudah membusungkan dadanya yang membuat salah satu bagian diri Chanyeol menggembung dengan sempurna. Gadis itu memang bukan seorang maniak sex, tapi ia cukup pintar bagaimana caranya membuat seorang namja gila akan dirinya. Dan sesungguhnya, selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun hidup, Baekhyun baru melakukan sex selama sekali, dengan seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai random guy, tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah merebut kesuciannya adalah orang yang saat ini sedang menciumnya dengan ganas.

Sesaat ciuman itu semakin menuntut, dielusnya paha terbuka milik Baekhyun yang hanya terbungkus rok mini ketat dengan panjang setengah paha dengan gerakan sensual, membuat si pemiliknya melengkuh diantara kulumannya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari pula, namja yang saat ini tengah mengerjai salah satu pahanya itu, ternyata juga sedang mencoba membuka kemeja ketat milik Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya. Setelah semua kancingnya terbuka dengan sempurna dan menghidangkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya, Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun penuh gairah. Setelah ia amati, ternyata gadis itu juga sama lepas kendalinya.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menyusupkan salah satu tangannya kebalik punggung Baekhyun sementara bibirnya mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang itu dengan kecupan-kecupan dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan penuh gairah. Setelah kaitannya sudah benar-benar terbuka, Chanyeol hendak menghisap bahu Baekhyun dengan kuat namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun mulai mendorong tubuh tingginya,

"jangan beri tanda dibahu atau dileher!" sunggutnya kesal namun masih tetap memancarkan rona merah muda dikedua pipinya.

"arasseo," jawab Chanyeol singkat sebelum kedua tangannya menangkup dua bongkahan kenyal didada Baekhyun yang terlihat penuh digenggamannya. Sesaat namja itu mulai mengecupi permukaan dada Baekhyun dengan lembut yang dijawab dengan erangan nikmat karena selain mengecupi, kedua tangan namja itu kini sedang memilin putingnya dengan keras. Salahkan Baekhyun yang melarangnya untuk memberikan tanda dileher dan bahu sehingga saat ini namja bertelinga lebar itu tengah menghisap payudaranya seakan ia akan mati jika tidak menghisapnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, dengan celana yang mulai basah, gadis itu terus mendesahkan nama pemuda yang kali ini tampak sedang mencoba melukis dipayudaranya. Suatu pergerakan yang membuat Baekhyun kaget bukan main adalah ketika ia merasakan jari tengah Chanyeol tengah mengusap vaginanya dari luar celana dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan rok mini kesayangannya sudah tersingkap keatas, memamerkan victoria secret warna merah miliknya.

"Baekhyun akui bahwa Chanyeol memang sangat lihai dalam memanjakannya. Lihatlah, bahkan jari tengah itu masih setia mengusap vaginanya yang tanpa Chanyeol ketahui sedang berhadapan langsung dengan klitorisnya jika celana itu dibuka. Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar, ia tidak tahu manakah yang lebih nikmat, bagian atasnya yang tengah dihisap ataukah bagian bawahnya yang tengah diusap-usap dengan sensual. Yang ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan memuntahkan cairah kenikmatannya ketika Chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap putingnya.

"aaaakhh!" pekik gadis itu dengan keras. Tubuhnya yang sempat menegang kini terkulai sangat lemas, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran, baru bermain sedikit saja mengapa Baekhyun sudah selemas ini? Well, meskipun Chanyeol juga baru pertama kali melakukannya, namun dulu seingatnya Baekhyun tidak selemah ini. Gadis itu bahkan masih sempat memberinya service panjang sebelum masuk ke intinya.

"Chanyeoliehh aku lelahh," ucapnya dengan terengah-engah. Sementara Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya seintim itu,

"apa? Coba ulangi, aku tidak dengar," katanya penuh antusias,

"aku lelaaah~" rengek Baekhyun namun dihadiahi oleh kerutan didahi pemuda dihadapannya.

"bukan itu, tapi panggil namaku seperti tadi," sungutnya sedikit kesal,

"Chanyeolieeee~" rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi, gadis itu tengah sibuk melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol yang juga sedang mencondongkan badannya untuk mengecup bibir plum gadisnya dengan gemas.

"kau lelah? Kalau begitu ayo istirahat,"

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku bisa menyelesikannya sendiri," kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha tersenyum meskipun kenyataannya kejantanannya sudah sangat tersiksa didalam sana.

"mian.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada begitu lirih, membuat senyuman dibibir Chanyeol benar-benar merekah dengan indah,

"gwenchana, ayo kita kekamar, aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sementara kau istirahat, setelah itu kau mandi dan kita akan makan malam. Eotte?" tanya namja itu dengan senyum yang masih terkembang disana,

"joha!" pekik Baekhyun riang. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dileher milik Chanyeol dan berbisik,

"gendong ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, pemandangan pertama adalah Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran, melainkan gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa selelah itu hanya dengan permainannya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat singkat itu? Setelah menyimpan handuknya kembali, Chanyeol menghampiri gadis yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu dan bersimpuh disampingnya. Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, yang disambut dengan terbukanya kelopak mata sipit yang kali ini eyelinernya sudah sedikit terhapus dan hanya menyisakan garis hitam tipis melengkung disana.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendahnya, pemuda itu kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun, membuat sipemiliknya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungan mereka saat ini. Memang sejak insiden hari pertama mereka di London, semuanya terasa lebih baik. Baekhyun biasanya akan lebih memilih untuk diam daripada adu mulut dengan Chanyeol dan akan tersenyum senang ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya setiap waktu namja itu mendapatkan kesempatan.

"aku mual," jawab gadis itu singkat, dilihat dari raut wajahnya ia memang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan terseok kekamar mandi. Ia nampaknya sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya ketika Chanyeol mandi tadi dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Baekhyun menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya dari ranjang mereka sebelum benar-benar menutup pintunya.

"kumohon jangan," gumam gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mulai menggunakan alat tersebut. Sembari menunggu hasilnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia berdiri dibawah shower dengan mata terpejam. Mengingat berbagai hal yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol dan membiarkan namja itu melihat 'dirinya' tadi, ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun memang sedang mencoba untuk tidak membohongi dirinya lagi, bahwa ia memang sudah jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol jauh lebih lama dari yang ia sadari.

Sesaat gadis itu tersenyum, merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang sudah mampu menerima perasaannya sendiri kepada Chanyeol. diam-diam ia berjanji tidak akan bersikap buruk lagi kepada namja yang benar-benar sudah menguasai hatinya, tidak untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Ia akan mencoba terbuka dan menerima Chanyeol dan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

"Baek, jangan terlalu lama! Kau bisa masuk angin," teriak Chanyeol dari luar dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perhatian Chanyeol yang sepertinya sederhana namun sangat berarti baginya.

"Ne!" jawab Baekhyun sembari menyambar handuknya. Sesaat Baekhyun gadis itu menghampiri alat tadi yang ditinggalkannya. Matanya meneliti perubahan yang tertera disana,

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Matanya langsung membola ketika ia melihat dua garis disana. Gua garis yang akan mengubah hidup Baekhyun. Rahang gadis itu mengeras, menahan segala gejolak didalam hatinya. Kecewa, marah, takut dan kesedihan disaat yang bersamaan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Disaat ia sudah benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya, hal ini justru terjadi. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan langsung menjauhinya begitu namja itu tau jika Baekhyun hamil. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Badannya ia sandarkan ketembok dan perlahan merosot kebawah, membuatnya bersimpuh dan mulai terisak pelan.

Gadis itu sejenak berfikir, mengapa ia begitu takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya? Bahkan merekaa berdua bukan sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkannya bahkan kapan saja meskipun ia tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil, namja itu bisa berkencan dengan siapa saja yang ia mau, they're not couple after all. Kenyataan ini mampu membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk. Ia merasa sudah cukup bodoh karena tidak tau siapa ayah dari bayinya dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol-pun bukan miliknya. This nightmare is scaring me out! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan ia mencoba berdiri, dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke tembok dibelakangnya, Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya tanpa memungut kembali test pack yang tergeletak dilantai begitu saja dan kemudian memutar kenop pintunya. Tubuhnya menengang ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berdiri persis didepan kamar mandi, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Otak gadis itu kembali bekerja, dengan kondisi seperti ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa menetralkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol adalah dengan bersikap dingin seperti biasanya, ya bersikap dingin seperti Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal dulu.

"minggir," ucapnya singkat tanpa menatap mata bulat yang masih mengawasinya dengan jarak kurang dari dua puluh centi.

"kau kenapa?"

"ku bilang minggir,"

"Baek.."

"apa kau tak mendengarnya? Ku bilang minggir!" teriak Baekhyun dengan murka. Wajahnya penuh amarah yang tertahan, namun bukan itu yang Chanyeol lihat, pemuda itu melihat keputus asaan disana, jelas, sangat jelas sehingga membuatnya merasakan luka yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"mengapa kau berubah menjadi begini?" tanya Chanyeol lirih namun hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap perubahannya?

"bukankah dari dulu aku memang begini?"

"Baek, kupikir kita sudah bisa meninggalkan masa lalu kita yang saling membenci. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu, aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu. Tapi aku lelah Baek, aku lelah jika harus berpura-pura bahwa aku membencimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata menyedihkan, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di ulu hatinya.

"aku begitu bahagia ketika akhir-akhir ini kau cukup berubah dengan menerima kehadiranku. Aku bahkan sudah berfikir jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku, seperti yang aku rasakan kepadamu. Namun apa yang kutemui saat ini? Kau kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu, yang membenciku."

"aku lelah Chanyeol," isak Baekhyun. Keningnya ia sandarkan didada bidang Chanyeol yang kali ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"kalau begitu ayo berhenti," kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, namja itu terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"tapi-"

"Baek, dengar, kau harus berhenti menyangkal. Jika kau lelah ayo berhenti, kau sebenarnya selalu memilikiku untukmu bersandar. Aku selalu disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat." Kalimat itu bagaikan tamparan dipipi Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyakiti namja yang dengan tulus mencintainya seperti ini?

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya untuk membalas pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia berharap Chanyeol mengerti, karena saat ini Baekhyun tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berbicara.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, selama Chanyeol memeluknya, pandangan pria itu tertuju pada benda persegi yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Namja itu terus memandanginya dengan tatapan dalam seolah ingin melubangi benda tersebut. Mereka masih terus berpelukan hingga akhirnya tangis Baekhyun mereda, hanya tersisa isakan ringan yang mulai memelan. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam,

"aku akan menjadi seorang appa," gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan keduanya memang membaik setelah pernyataan Chanyeol malam itu bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Dan meskipun gadis itu belum menjawab perasaannya secara lisan, Chanyeol cukup mengerti dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang tak lagi kaku. Gadis itu tak ragu memeluknya ketika ia merasa lelah, dan akan tersenyum dalam diam ketika Chanyeol bertubi-tubi menciumnya. Memang, sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya, namun Chanyeol mengerti, gadis itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka.

"Baek, apa kau sudah siap?!" teriak Chanyeol dari arah living room. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan rapat hari ke lima dengan baik bahkan tender yang mereka menangkan jauh lebih banyak dari yang sudah ditargetkan, maka Kris memperbolehkan mereka untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini dan memberikan mereka waktu liburan lebih lama.

"sebentar!" itu suara Baekhyun yang berteriak dari dalam kamar. Gadis itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar sembari mengenakan high heelsnya yang berwarna hitam. Chanyeol tampak mengamati penampilannya, atasan kaos berlengan panjang yang lebih mirip seperti sweater berwarna peach dengan rok yang panjangnya sebatas lutut berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah beanie hat yang menghiasi kepalanya, gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu, seperti remaja 18 tahun, bukannya wanita yang cukup dewasa berusia 23 tahun.

"lepaskan sepatu itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah,

"wae?"

"kita ini ingin jalan-jalan Baek, lebih baik memakai sepatu santai saja. Flat shoes atau sepatumu yang lain. Kurasa akan lebih cocok dengan pakaianmu daripada heels itu," Baekhyun terdiam dan memandangi sepatunya, ah Chanyeol benar juga, pikirnya.

"geurae," setelah melihat gadis itu berbalik untuk menukar sepatunya, diam-diam Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita hamil mengenakan sepatu dengan hak super tinggi seperti itu, akan sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun sampai terjatuh bukan?

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke London Eye yaitu kincir raksasa terbesar kedua yang pernah dibangun yang terletak di seberang Houses of Parliament, South Bank. Tangan mereka selalu tergandeng dengan erat setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama. Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun merengek untuk menaiki wahana tersebut yang nyatanya memiliki antrean yang cukup panjang, ralat, sangat panjang. Jelas saja, wahana yang biasa di sebut dengan 'halilintar' di beberapa negara ini berupa kincir besar, dengan ruang-ruang disetiap sisinya. Penumpang akan bisa menikmati keindahan kota London dengan panorama sungai Thames-nya.

"Baek, lihatlah, antreannya panjang sekali, aku tak yakin kita akan mendapatkannya," bujuk Chanyeol dengan pelan sementara gadis itu sudah memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, merajuk lagi, pikir Chanyeol.

"tapi aku mau menaikinya!" gadis itu rupanya tetap pada pendiriannya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah dengan frustasi. _Baby jangan siksa appa sayang_, batin Chanyeol melas.

"tapi ini benar-benar panjang Baek, aku takut kau kelelahan jika kita menunggu disini hingga mendapat giliran. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat lain dahulu lalu kembali kesini nanti malam? Aku yakin pemandangannya akan lebih bagus ketika malam hari," sepertinya ide Chanyeol ini berhasil, buktinya Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan kemudian menarik tangan namja itu dengan antusias.

Pada akhirnya perjalanan mereka berlanjut ke Tower Of London atau dikenal dengan nama London bridge, benteng besar yang berdiri tegak disisi sungai ini dikenang sebagai sebuah penjara, namun juga memiliki masa lalu yang megah, ditempat ini, Henry VIII menghukum mati dua istrinya, Katharine Howard pada tahun 1542 dan Anne Boleyn pada tahun 1536. Ditempat ini mereka berdua juga bisa menemukan enam ekor gagak yang dipelihara oleh Ravenmaster. Pepatah mengatakan ketika gagak itu meninggalkan menara, maka bangunan ini dan monarki akan runtuh. kali ini Chanyeol bertugas menjadi fotografer dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya. Gadis itu berpose dari gaya paling sensual hingga gaya paling bodoh yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Dari bibir gadis bertubuh mungil itu, tak henti-hentinya keluar decak kagum dan ocehan-ocehan nyaring yang sesekali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh bahkan tertawa lepas. Inilah yang ia suka dari seorang Baekhyun, gadis itu mampu membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna selama dua tahun terakhir. Jika diingat lagi, delapan puluh persen kebahagiaannya bersumber dari gadis yang kali ini tengah mencoba mengarahkan kamera ponsel Chanyeol kepada mereka berdua,

"Cheeeeeeseee!" teriak Baekhyun riang. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berfoto bersama. Mulai dari berpose v-sign bersama, dengan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya atau bahkan ketika Chanyeol mencium pipinya dengan gemas. Mungkin sudah puluhan jumlahnya.

"lihat! Fotonya bagus-bagus," pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat hasil selca mereka berdua.

"kau harus melihat hasil karyaku di kamera ini, kau begitu menggemaskan," kata Chanyeol bangga dengan menunjukkan kamera SLR yang tengah menggantung dilehernya.

"Chanyeolie jjang!" katanya lagi sembari memeluk tubuh namja itu dari samping yang mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol terkekeh senang. Dirangkulnya bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menggiringnya menuju mobil sewaan mereka berdua.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk mereka berdua sampai di Queen Mary's garden. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa bunga mawar adalah bunga paling romantis, jika hal ini benar maka kencan keduanya yang berkedok 'mari jalan-jalan untuk mengisi waktu luang' ini bisa dikategorikan kedalam kencan romantis. Kebun ini mengoleksi lebih dari dua belas ribu mawar yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya jika ingin menikmati keindahan tempat itu secara lebih, mereka seharusnya pergi dibulan Juni, tepatnya dua minggu pertama. Namun itu semua tidak menyurutkan api semangat Baekhyun yang sudah sangat membara.

Keduanya terus berjalan-jalan tanpa melepas tangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya pilihan untuk pergi kekebun bunga ini bukanlah ide buruk, sejenak pikiran mereka kembali fresh dan melupakan sejenak penat yang akhir-akhir ini menyita banyak waktu keduanya.

Soal kehamilan Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum mengakuinya jika ia sebenarnya sudah tahu. Ia masih membiarkan Baekhyun menyimpannya sendiri dahulu, Chanyeol menunggu waktu yang tepat dan alasan yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, bahwa bayi yang sekarang sedang Baekhyun kandung itu adalah darah dagingnya. Jujur Chanyeol juga sedikit tidak tega ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti tersiksa sendiri menanggung bebannya, namun namja itu tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengaku kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu akan sangat marah kepadanya.

Yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan saat ini adalah,

"Baek.." panggilnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar namun terimakasih kepada pendengaran Baekhyun yang begitu tajam.

"ya?" gadis itu masih sibuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang terpampang disana, sesekali bibirnya akan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman cantik yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh lebih dalam kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti karena tangannya masih digenggam dengan erat oleh namja disampingnya,

"ada apa?"

"aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu namun aku tak meminta jawabanmu. Sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya. Apakah kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama? Aku begitu mencintaimu Baek, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin mengajakmu memiliki sebuah komitmen, yang nanti akan kita pertanggung jawabkan dihadapan Tuhan. Aku..ingin kau menjadi pendampingku. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tau, kau belum menginginkan pernikahan, jadi aku ingin kita berkencan. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Chanyeol merasakan tangan gadis itu menegang dengan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya dan juga...bersalah. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol tidak merasa lebih baik, namja itu tau bahwa Baekhyun pasti meresahkan soal kehamilannya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berteriak bahwa gadis itu tidak perlu khawatir akan kehamilannya, bahwa Chanyeol-ah yang pantas bertanggung jawab karena memang janin itu adalah miliknya, milik mereka berdua. Namun Chanyeol belum segila itu, atau jika ia nekat melakukannya, ia justru akan kehilangan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ch-Chanyeol, a-aku.."

"kau mencintaiku kan?" potong Chanyeol tidak sabaran, senyumnya merekah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan?" tanya pemuda itu, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mereka berpelukan kembali.

"terimakasih Baek, terimakasih.." bisiknya. Akhirnya, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia berhasil meruntuhkan benteng pertahan Baekhyun, misinya berhasil. Meskipun kedepannya Chanyeol masih harus menyelesaikan misi lainnya sebelum benar-benar membawa Baekhyun keatas altar. Ia harus berhasil. Harus. Katanya dalam hati sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun, terhadap dunianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu kesal ketika bukannya membawanya kembali ke London Eye untuk menepati janjinya tadi pagi, Chanyeol justru membawanya pulang ke apartemen. Gadis itu masih setia memajukan bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya masuk menuju apartemen mereka.

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang menuju dapur. Namja itu tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk lemari pendingin ketika Baekhyun menggerutu,

"kau bilang akan membawaku ke London Eye?!" Chanyeol tau gadis itu saat ini tengah bersedekap dan mengamatinya dengan pandangan sebal, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baek, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan drop lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin," dan jawaban itu justru membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berkencan dengan Chanyeol sementara diperutnya tumbuh benih dari laki-laki yang entah siapa (bagi Baekhyun).

"kemari," panggil Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan gadis itu dengan patuhnya menghampiri Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan tidak kalah eratnya, ia mengusakkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol yang tertutupi sweater berwarna biru tua. Gadis itu mencoba menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namjanya. Pipi gadis itu sedikit merona ketika mengingat bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini. Bayangan ketika Chanyeol bertutut dihadapannya beberapa jam yang lalu dan memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencoba membenci namja yang jelas-jelas mencintainya seperti ini? Baekhyun akan menyesal seumur hidupnya jika ia tidak menerima Chanyeol yang memintanya dengan cara tersederhana namun memberikan banyak makna untuknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun hampir menyemburkan bubble teanya ketika ia melihat sebuah postingan dihadapannya. Namja itu buru-buru mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang diberikan Luhan disampingnya, yang menatapnya dengan panik. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit heran.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin setelah menengguk Caramel Machiattonya.

"lihat saja sendiri," Sehun melemparkan ponsel mahalnya kearah Jongin yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. Sesaat kepala Kyungsoo menyembul kesamping pundak namja berkulit tan itu dan ikut melihat apa yang membuat rahang Jongin menganga dengan sempurna. Gadis bermata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah postingan yang menurutnya begitu keramat itu,

_Real_PCY: there's nothing that could makes me happier than being with you, my everything._

Didalam postingan itu terlihat Chanyeol tengah merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan mesra dan mencium pipi gadis itu sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat begitu ceria dan tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Tentu saja ini keramat bagi Kyungsoo, bahkan bagi Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah melihatnya, kecuali Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mengernyit bingung melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya bertingkah aneh hanya karena melihat postingan yang entah milik siapa.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan terheran-heran, pasalnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo justru saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Geram karena tidak ada yang merespon, akhirnya Luhan merebut ponsel kekasihnya dari tangan Jongin dan segera memekik ketika melihat apa yang ada disana,

"OMO!" gadis itu memelototkan mata rusanya dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Apakah yang ia lihat saat ini nyata? Ini semakin memperkuat dugaannya bahwa adegan video itu memang merupakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tanpa editan. Luhan memang belum mendengar dari Sehun dan Jongin yang notabennya memang sudah tau soal malam itu yang mendapatkan informasi dari Chanyeol langsung tempo hari.

"kurasa kita harus memberi tahu Chanyeol soal video ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Baekhyun berhak tau." Kata Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya? Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku," kata Kyungsoo sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut pusing. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, sahabat terbaiknya. Terus terang saja ia mengkhawatirkannya.

"sebenarnya aku dan Sehun sudah mengetahuinya," kata Jongin lirih, ia akan berterus terang saat ini. Untuk apa ia berbohong lagi? Semuanya sudah jelas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dengan kaget,

"apakah Chanyeol merencanakannya? Bukankah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?!" tuduh Luhan dengan raut marah yang segera ditenangkan oleh Sehun,

"Chagi, bukan begitu, biarkan Jongin menjelaskannya," kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kuat dan berhasil, gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"kalian masih ingat dengan party yang diadakan Kris Hyung di salah satu bar beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Jongin dan dihadiahi oleh anggukan kedua yeoja itu.

"kalian juga pasti masih ingat kan kalau Baekhyun mabuk berat dan hampir saja melakukannya dengan seorang ahjussi kurang ajar itu? Kalian tentu masih ingat juga ketika Chanyeol datang dan menghajar ahjussi itu kemudian membawa Baekhyun pergi." Sampai disini kedua yeoja itu menanggapi cerita Jongin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka mengingatnya dan mengerti.

"ketika Chanyeol dalam perjalanan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana apartement Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol mencoba berhenti sebentar dan bertanya kepada Baekhyun soal alamat tempat tinggalnya. Namun gadis itu justru mencium Chanyeol, aku tau ini pasti karena pengaruh alkohol dan aku baru tau bahwa saat itu Baekhyun baru saja putus dari mantan kekasihnya, oleh karena itu gadis itu menginginkan one night stand untuk melupakan patah hatinya. Baekhyun sempat meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya ke bar lagi agar ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang untuk diajak one night stand, dan pada saat itupun Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa yang sedang membawanya adalah Chanyeol."

"jadi selama perjalanan itupun Baekhyun tidak mengenali Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"menurut Chanyeol sih tidak. Chanyeol bilang ia tidak mungkin mengantarkan Baekhyun ke bar dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia suka. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol memilih untuk melakukannya untuk Baekhyun. Ketika itu ia memang sudah mencintai Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada siapapun. kalaupun ia harus bertanggung jawab, maka Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Jelas Jongin sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang raut wajah mengerti. Kedua gadis itu kompak mendesah dengan lelah, memikirkan nasib kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini sedng berada dibawah ancaman jika presdir sampai tau. Apalagi semua orang juga mengerti bahwa Kris begitu tergila-gila kepada Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat kemudian terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya tenggorokan mereka tercekat ketika mendengar suara familiar berada tidak jauh darinya,

"jadi video itu bukan video editan? Bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang melakukannya?" itu suara Kris. Namja itu berdiri disana dengan tatapan nyalang, kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi. Keempat orang itu tiba-tiba kehilangan pita suaranya, mereka semua gelagapan setengah mati. Apa yang harus mereka katakan?

"jawab aku!" dan teriakan Kris itu menyadarkan mereka jika hidup mereka semua akan segera berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berkali-kali ketika ia melihat sebuah pesan diemailnya yang merupakan email dari Kris, atasannya. Isi pesan itu menjelaskan video yang belum lama dikirim Sehun ke emailnya.

_Kemasi barang-barangmu dan kembali ke korea sekarang juga._

Begitulah isi pesan yang tertera disana. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Apakah ini waktunya? Pikirnya.

Pelan-pelan ia angkat tubuh Baekhyun dan merebahkannya diatas sofa sementara dirinya mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang namja, Chanyeol memang harus tegas dalam persoalan ini jika ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terancam. Menurut Chanyeol, Kris patut marah karena memang ia sendiripun tau bahwa atasannya itu begitu menyukai dan lebih seperti terobsesi dengan Baekhyun sejak lama. Namja itu terus berpikir solusi terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Beruntung barang yang dibawa gadisnya itu tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga Chanyeol bisa membereskannya dengan mudah. Ketika semuanya benar-benar siap, Chanyeol langsung mengenakan sepatu dan menyambar jaket hitamnya kemudian memakainya.

Sesaat ia melihat Baekhyun yang begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya meskipun gadis itu hanya tertidur disofa. Perlahan namja itu berlutut disamping gadisnya, mencium keningnya berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Baek.." panggilnya diantara kecupan-kecupan ringan dipipi Baekhyun. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengernyit heran ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap disampingnya.

"kau mau kemana yeollie?"

"bangunlah dan kenakan ini, kita akan pulang kekorea saat ini juga," Chanyeol memberikan jaket berwarna pink kepada kekasihnya yang langsung dikenakan oleh Baekhyun ketika ia sudah benar-benar terduduk.

"mengapa mendadak? Apa ada emergency?" tanya Baekhyun mulai panik. Gadis itu bahkan sampai beberapa kali salah menalikan sepatunya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan mengenakan syalnya dengan rapi, Chanyeol buru-buru memeluknya dan berbisik,

"percayalah padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerti? Percayalah padaku Baekhyun.." ada nada ketakutan disuara Chanyeol yang bergetar. Namja itu benar-benar takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui semuanya. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

"kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, apakah kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, sedikit terdengar seperti rengekan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapan Baekhyu teredam oleh pelukan Chanyeol yang mengerat. Pemuda itu berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala gadisnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan,

"aku mencintaimu Baek, sangat." Katanya sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian mencium keningnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

WAH. Halo hahahaha apa ada yang nungguin ff ini? Otl. Makasih reviewnya guys! Rata-rata dari kalian penasaran sama kenapa baek bisa one night stand sama Chanyeol kan? Nah semoga Chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian ya. Dan taraaaaa! Konfliknya udah muncul, ini kayaknya bakalan jadi a long story. Konflik antara Chanbaeknya gabakalan berat kok guys, tapi antara Chanbaek sama lingkungannya aja yang bakal mempersulit jalan Chanyeol buat nikahin Baek. Gitu. Haha. Buat lebih jelasnya tungguin aja updatenya. Yang nunggu dirty little secret, sabar ya guys, mungkin ff itu akan update satu atau dua hari lagi hehe. Silahkan favs, follows dan review kalo kalian berkenan. Satu review itu bakal berarti banget buat gue and absolutely gonna make my day!

Last but not least, review please?:-)

**92x92-****2015**


	5. The Daddy Of My baby

Perjalanan London-Korea setidaknya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan seperti penumpang yang lain, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menutup matanya guna mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih setia membuka matanya, meskipun posisinya kini yang berada didekapan Chanyeol, bukan berarti ia bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa cemas, dan sialnya ia tidak tau apa yang sedang ia cemaskan.

Beberapa kali ia harus menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol membenarkan pelukannya, takut jika namja itu akan terbangun dan menemukan dirinya yang masih terjaga. Tidak bohong, diam-diam ia memikirkan soal kehamilannya. Kenyataan bahwa test packnya menghilang begitu saja setelah ia pakai mampu membuatnya panas dingin. Meskipun sampai sekarang Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja tan seperti tidak mengetahui apapun, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap harus mengakuinya kan? Perutnya akan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu dan itu akan menjelaskan kepada semua orang tentang apa yang terjadi termasuk Chanyeol. yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari tau apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Which is stupid, karena Baekhyun sendiripun sejujurnya cukup kenyang mendengar betapa Chanyeol mencintainya, namja itu terlihat benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Bukannya sombong, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan cinta disetiap tatapan Chanyeol yang memuja, dengan begitu, ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati, ia tidak boleh menyakiti Chanyeol barang sedikitpun.

"Hey, what is it?" tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengarkan suara itu, suara yang diam-diam menjadi favoritenya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau bangun?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru balik bertanya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak benar-benar tidur," jawab namja itu pelan, sementara kening Baekhyun merengut bingung seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dan berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau masih terjaga," lagi-lagi Baekhyun menegang, jadi sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya? Well, dengan posisi kepala yang tersandar didada Chanyeol memang mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa melihat apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tidur atau tidak.

Namja itu sesaat mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, mencoba membuat gadisnya terbuai dan memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih jauh," bisiknya parau, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya laki-laki itu sudah merasa begitu mengantuk.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol menggumam sebagai jawaban atas panggilannya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" mungkin jika Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kuat sedikit lagi, ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, gadis itu begitu terlihat gugup saat ini.

"Tentu saja, ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan Baekhyun sedikit merasa kehilangan atas itu, namun ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya untuk membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit terbebas dari sifat paranoidnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" suara gadis itu mengecil diakhir kalimat. Perlahan-lahan ia gigit ujung lidahnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol merengut tidak suka mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu?" balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah ia kurang meyakinkan selama ini? Chanyeol pikir ia sudah cukup tenang dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mempercayainya, namun sepertinya ia harus meninjau ulang ide itu.

Melihat Baekhyun semakin pucat dan ketakutan, perlahan Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dan kembali merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau saja ada kata yang lebih tinggi dari pada 'aku benar-benar mencintaimu' aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu, Baek." Bisiknya dengan selembut mungkin dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ketegangan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita menginjakkan kaki dikantor dua tahun yang lalu? Semua orang boleh berkata bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya terjadi pada seorang ibu kepada bayinya namun mulai saat ini mereka harus membuat pengecualian untukku," mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'ibu' dan 'bayi' sontak membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia belum siap mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir tebal kekasihnya karena itu akan membuatnya merasa tertekan akan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Hey? Kau mendengarkanku?" Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun, jika dihitung, ia sudah 6 kali mendaratkan bibirnya dikening kekasihnya dalam satu menit.

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu," jawab Baekhyun lirih, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan balas memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, kali ini ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ingin melihat langsung jawaban Chanyeol dari matanya, bukan hanya penuturannya.

"Tidak pernah terlintas dikepalaku untuk meninggalkamu, dan itu memang tidak akan pernah terjadi." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelegaan yang terpancar diwajah gadisnya, seperti yang ia harapkan, Baekhyun menemukan kejujuran disana.

"_Not gonna happen baby, i promise_." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sembari membisikkan kalimat yang paling ingin Baekhyun dengar dalam hidupnya, bahwa namja ini berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun keadaanku?" _Gotcha_! Inilah yang Chanyeol cari sedari tadi, maksud dari semua pertanyaan Baekhyun dan kali ini ia menemukannya. Chanyeol yakin lebih dari seribu persen bahwa dalang dibalik semua pertanyaan ini adalah kehamilan Baekhyun. Bahwa gadis itu begitu takut ia akan meninggalkannya ketika Baekhyun _break the news _tetang keadaannya. _Not gonna happen baby, not gonna happen. How could i escape from my own baby? The baby is mine, the baby is ours, Baek, _ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Chanyeol berujar mantap dan ia lagi-lagi menemukan kelegaan dari Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh kebahagiaan, namja itu tidak bisa merasa lebih baik daripada detik ini karena setidaknya ia berhasil mencairkan es yang selama ini membeku dihati kekasihnya.

"Tapi.." Baekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba membuat Chanyeol penasaran dan berhasil karena namja itu saat ini sudah sepenuhnya menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat, khas orang yang sedang menantikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Luhan bilang aku sedikit cerewet, oke mungkin tidak sedikit, aku sangat cerewet," Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ini dan Baekhyun justru menampakkan ekspresi merengut yang begitu menggemaskan,

"Go on," ucap Chanyeol singkat dengan pandangan penuh permintaan maaf karena sudah tertawa diantara penurutan gadisnya.

"Aku sangat cerewet, mataku sipit, tidak seindah milik Luhan. Bibirku juga tipis, tidak seindah milik Kyungsoo. Tubuhku pendek, oke Kyungsoo juga pendek sepertiku. Aku begitu menyebalkan, aku sering mendapatimu menggeram sebal karena tingkahku dikantor, Jongin bilang aku terlalu galak, dan Sehun bilang aku tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih jika aku terus menerus menyebalkan seperti ini. Tapi.. kenapa kau bisa tertarik padaku? Mereka semua adalah sahabatku tapi mereka dengan tega pernah meragukan tentang apa yang Kris sajangnim lihat dariku sehingga ia bisa menyukaiku. Apa aku seburuk itu?" pertanyaan terakhir itu lebih ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengamati perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya yang kali ini terlihat sendu.

"Kau tau, kau terihat sangat lucu ketika sedang dalam mode 'cerewet' dan aku selalu diam-diam mengangumimu. Matamu memang tidak seindah milik Luhan, tapi mata ini adalah mata favoritku," kata Chanyeol sambil mencium kedua kelopak mata milik Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu juga tidak memiliki bentuk hati seperti milik Kyungsoo, tapi bibir ini adalah bibir favoritku," ciumannya beralih ke bibir tipis Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu masih menutup matanya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kau tidak menyebalkan, aku menggeram karena menahan rasa gemasku kepadamu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau sangat lucu dan aku menyukainya. Bagiku kau tidak galak, kau tegas dan setiap kali kau berada dalam mode itu, kau terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Baek, mereka semua boleh berpendapat, tapi mereka tidak bisa memprediksikan atau mengukur perasaan orang lain, termasuk mengapa Kris menyukaimu dan mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu," jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sementara gadis itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinarnya,

"Begitukah?" tanya gadis itu dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, membuat Chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menggigit pipi itu jika tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol pendek namun tetap dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat pada diriku sehingga kau menyukaiku?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang kelewat antusias, hal ini sontak membuat Chanyeol menggembangkan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan mantap,

"Semua yang tidak pernah mereka lihat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepi. Begitulah keadaan Incheon dipagi hari. Tidak terlalu banyak orang berlalu-lalang, hanya sebagian dari mereka yang berlari kecil untuk mengejar jadwal penerbangannya dan beberapa staff yang sibuk untuk memulai pekerjaan masing-masing. Ini masih pukul 6 pagi dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak heran jika ia bisa saja bermain futsal ditempat ini karena begitu lapang tanpa ada gerombolan manusia yang berdesakan seperti ketika siang hari tiba.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam, -well Baekhyun tidak begitu ingat berapa jam lebih tepatnya karena ia terlalu sibuk merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Chanyeol selama sisa perjalanan-, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di negara dimana mereka berdua dilahirkan. Senyum bahagia selalu terkembang dibibir keduanya, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan.

Seperti perjanjiannya dengan Chanyeol ketika masih berada didalam pesawat, pagi ini mereka akan dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan beristirahan sejenak dikediamannya, baru setelah makan siang, namja itu akan mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemen.

Sesaat Chanyeol menariknya kesalah satu sudut dimana seseorang sedang tersenyum kearah mereka,

"Halo paman," sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah, sedangkan pria paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan menjawab,

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan muda,"

Setelah menyapa dan berbincang sejenak, Leeteuk, begitulah nama supir pribadi keluarga park, langsung menghela mereka menuju mobil M3 kesayangan milik Chanyeol yang sudah terparkir didepan bandara. Tidak seperti ketika berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu, barang-barang mereka kali ini jauh lebih banyak dengan berbagai macam plastic bag dan paper bag dari beberapa product terkemuka. Chanyeol sedikit membantu Leeteuk untuk memasukkan semuanya kedalam bagasi mobil yang ukurannya cukup besar sedangkan Baekhyun sudah duduk manis dikursi penumpang dengan memangku Caramel Chocolate dan redvelvet yang saat ini sedang ia nikmati. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan semuanya, oleh karena itu ketika Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat menghabiskan satu potong redvelvetnya, Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan semua pergerakannya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan,

"Ani, kau saja," namja itu benar-benar mengerti kenapa gadisnya tiba-tiba begitu ingin menyantap makanan yang mempunyai andil besar dalam penyumbangan lemak ditubuh wanita, dan jawaban paling akurat dari ini semua adalah makhluk kecil yang sedang berada diperut kekasihnya tentu saja.

Namja itu tersenyum sekali lagi, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan lahab memakan semua sisa makanannya mengingat ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Wanita mana yang menghabiskan tiga potong redvelvet dan satu cup chocolate panas sepagi ini? Rasanya menyenangkan bagaimana bayinya bisa mengubah Baekhyun dan meninggalkan segala macam tetek bengek wanita yang menurutnya omong kosong belaka.

"Kita kerumah tuan muda atau ke apartemen?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melirik Chanyeol dari kaca tengah,

"Kerumah saja. Itu yang paling dekat. Kekasihku membutuhkan istirahat." Jawab Chanyeol enteng yang tanpa disadarinya, membuat Baekhyun merona dengan lucu.

"Baik, Nyonya Besar juga meminta saya untuk membawa Tuan muda kerumah ketika beliau berangkat."

"Eomma dan appa pergi kemana lagi kali ini?"

"Jepang, untuk rapat direksi." Jawab Leeteuk dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

Soal orang tua Chanyeol, sejujurnya namja itu sudah menginformasikan semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan mereka berdua tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal kehamilannya, karena toh pada kenyataannya mereka berdua memang sudah lama mendambakan cucu dari anaknya. Meskipun begitu, sampai saat ini, mereka belum juga memberikan ijin untuk Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun, alasannya hanya satu, mereka berdua tidak ingin Chanyeol melangkahi kakaknya yang hingga saat ini belum juga mendapatkan pasangan.

"Padahal aku berharap eomma bisa melihat betapa cantiknya kekasihku," Goda Chanyeol sembari merangkul pundak sempit kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah merona dengan hebat, sementara Leeteuk hanya tersenyum maklum melihat adegan pasangan dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau eomma dan appamu tidak menyukaiku?" Kalimat pertanyaan itu terlolos begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol merintih dalam hati, _Oh baby kalau saja kau tau, mereka begitu menyukaimu hanya dengan melihat fotomu_.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu," ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan dan berhasil karena Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis seperti sebelumnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali tertidur di pundak Chanyeol, gadis itu sepertinya masih menyimpan sisa-sisa kelelahannya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika gadis itu merasa cepat lelah, dia tidak hanya sibuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, tetapi secara tidak langsung juga menjaga makhluk mungil didalam perutnya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari Chanyeol mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata dengan lembut, mencoba mengajak bayinya berkomunikasi walaupun mustahil akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sudah berapa bulan Tuan muda?" tanya Leeteuk, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari gadisnya.

"kurasa baru bulan pertama," jawab Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum bahagianya, membayangkan bahwa dalam beberapa bulan kedepan ia akan menjadi seorang appa.

"Nyonya besar akan sangat senang ketika si kecil lahir nantinya," Leeteuk menanggapi dengan senyum tak kalah bersahaja, memang bukan rahasia lagi dikalangan keluarga Chanyeol bahwa saat ini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang juga sedang mengandung buah hatinya, semua orang menyambut berita yang Chanyeol sampaikan dari London beberapa hari yang lalu dengan suka cita, terutama kedua orang tuanya, yang terus mendesaknya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau betapa eomma mendambakan seorang cucu, tapi.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya, dan seakan paham, Leeteuk langsung menyahut,

"Saya mengerti."

"Coba saja eomma tidak melarangku untuk menikah sebelum Hyung, aku pasti akan menjadikan Baekhyun istriku secepatnya, tapi kau tau sendiri, bahkan sampai saat ini Hyung tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasih," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum masam,

"Untuk pulang saja beliau seperti tidak ada waktu," Leeteuk terkekeh, tidak begitu paham dengan konflik yang ada sebenarnya.

"Sampai sekarang ia belum pulang juga?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius,

"Belum." Keduanya lalu terdiam. Leeteuk kembali fokus dengan kemudinya sedangkan Chanyeol termangu di posisinya. Ingatannya kembali terlempar ke masa lampau, dimana ia dan Hyungnya adalah dua saudara yang saling mengasihi dan mendukung, mungkin sampai saat ini masih, namun semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA, orang tua mereka selalu membuat mereka berada dalam posisi bersaing, bersaing untuk mendapatkan mobil mewah, apartement mewah, dan segala macam fasilitas yang mereka punya. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir, kalau saja eomma dan appanya tidak pernah membuat persaingan antara dirinya dan Hyungnya yang hanya tiga tahun diatasnya, mungkin Hyungnya masih betah berdiam diri dikediaman mereka hingga saat ini. Dan memang itulah yang kedua orang tuanya sesali hingga saat ini, mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka barusaja menjauhkan kedua anaknya dan menghapus garis mutlak yang disebut persaudaraan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari mobil mewah itu sudah memasuki halaman keluarga Park, jika Leeteuk tidak memanggil namanya beberapa kali, mungkin Chanyeol masih akan tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga petang tiba.

"Tolong bawakan barang-barang kami dan letakkan dikamarku. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kedalam." Ucap Chanyeol memerintah,

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Leeteuk mengangguk patuh dan seketika turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Chanyeol yang berusaha berjalan keluar dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Mengingat tubuh kecil kekasihnya ini, bukan hal sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk bergerak dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar yang didominasi dengan warna abu-abu yang dikenali sebagai kamar Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun langsung dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur. Tapi entah apa yang mengusik tidurnya, namun gadis itu perlahan membuka mata, dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan asing yang ada dihadapannya. Sebauh TV plasma menggantung didinding yang bersih tanpa hiasan apapun, berikut dengan satu set home theatre beserta playstation dan berbagai macam dvd dirak sampingnya. Warna kamar ini memang abu-abu, cenderung gelap jika dipadukan dengan gorden lebar berwarna abu-abu tua yang menutupi jendela besar dibaliknya. Wangi mint yang menguar begitu menyegarkan, ada bau-bauan parfum Chanyeol yang begitu Baekhyun kenali, membuat kamar ini begitu nyaman untuknya. Dan ah- ya, ranjang king size dengan seprai berwarna hitam legam tanpa motif sedikitpun, membuat kamar ini menguarkan kesan maskulin yang begitu mendalam, ditunjang dengan beberapa rak buku dan lemari modern yang berada disusut ruangan. Ada satu set sofa berwarna hitam yang tertata rapi didepan rak buku yang kira-kira menampung seratus buku bacaan tersebut, Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu namja paling mempesona karena ketertarikannya terhadap buku, itu keren!

"Sayang kau terbangun?" suara itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Baekhyun, gadis itu menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari darimana suara itu berasal, dan dia cukup lega menemukan Chanyeol tengah berjongkok didepan laci sebrang tempat tidurnya sebelah kanan, entah apa yang pria itu cari, ia terlihat begitu serius.

"Eum, apa aku tertidur begitu lama?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Ada perasaan hangat ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol membawanya kekamar pribadinya, bukannya kekamar tamu seperti yang biasa seorang namja lakukan kepada kekasihnya.

"Tidak juga, apa kau masih lelah?" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan menenggelamkan dirinya didepan laci, membuat Baekhyun penasaran apa yang sedang namja itu lakukan.

"Ani," kata gadis itu sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang. Langkah kaki kecilnya kemudian membawanya kedepan rak buku yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dilihatnya deretan buku-buku berbahasa inggris itu yang tertata begitu rapi. Dari sini Baekhyun menemukan sisi Chanyeol yang lain, bahwa namja itu adalah namja dengan wawasan modern, jika dilihat dari bacaannya yang seolah-olah memang diperuntukkan kepada eksekutif muda.

Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, sebuah buku berwarna cokelat dengan judul, "Runtuhnya Jerman Timur". Seketika gadis itu mengernyit, tangannya terulur dan mencoba meraih buku yang jika ditaksir, mungkin usianya sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun- atau lebih.

"Runtuhnya Jerman Timur?" suaranya lirih, namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan laci.

"Kau suka sejarah?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah kekasihnya, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya,

"Ya, begitulah. Ada masalah?"

"Itu keren!" Pekik Baekhyun, gadis itu kini sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman dan membaca beberapa kalimat disana.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti pria berwawasan luas?"

"Kau selalu menyembunyikan sisi itu dibalik senyum bodohmu," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Kadang komentar pedas Baekhyun justru menggelitik baginya, bagaimanapun juga dibalik keketusan itu, selalu ada sisi kejujuran yang disampaikan dengan cara sederhana, namun tetap terdengar menggemaskan, apalagi Baekhyun yang mengatakannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?" kali ini Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ia rasa Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Namja itu sekilas menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku sedang mencari mencari file, kurasa aku menyimpannya disini," namja itu kembali mengobrak-abrik isi laci, terlihat sedikit trustasi ketika Baekhyun melihat ia sesekali mengacak-acak beberapa lembar kertas putih yang Baekhyun pikir tidak cukup penting dibandingkan dengan file yang sedang dicari kekasihnya.

Merasa bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan berkas yang Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu, ia kemudian terduduk disofa dan mengamati kamar Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ia dapat melihat bahwa kamar ini memiliki beberapa lukisan yang tertempel tepat diatas tempat tidur, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari itu. Gadis itu tersenyum menilai selera seni kekasihnya, tidak buruk, Chanyeol cenderung memiliki selera yang cukup bagus dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Senyumnya masih terkembang ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat ponsel milik Chanyeol disebelahnya, dengan gerakan hati-hati takut jika Chanyeol akan melihatnya, Baekhyun meraih ponsel itu dan membuka passwordnya yang bisa ia tebak apa itukata kuncinya, "Baekhyun" begitulah passwordnya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, merasa menang dan bercampur haru ketika tau Chanyeol menggunakan namanya untuk sesuatu se pribadi ini. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun membuka kota galeri yang tanpa ia tau menyimpan banyak foto dirinya, baik ia tengah tersenyum, cemberut, tertawa bahkan tertidur. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bahwa Chanyeol ternyata gemar mengambil gambarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, menyebalkan! Ada ratusan fotonya didalam sana, meskipun merasa dicurangi, toh gadis itu tersanjung juga, rasanya menyenangkan ketika mendapati ada begitu banyak fotomu didalam ponsel kekasihmu bukan? gadis itu terus membuka satu pesatu file yang ada disana, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap satu folder yang berisikan video. Keningnya merengut, video apa itu? Pelan-pelan tangannya tergerak untuk membukanya, mengingat file ini sedikit memiliki ukuran yang besar, jadi Baekhyun harus menunggu sebentar sampai video itu mau terputar. Sebelumnya gadis itu sudah mematikan speaker sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan curiga, kening gadis itu semakin merengut ketika pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kamar -yang tidak terlalu asing baginya, dan gumpalan diranjang yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah manusia, tepatnya dua orang manusia.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menggigit ibu jarinya ketika kepala namja itu menyembul dari bawah, dengan posisi yang memunggungi, sedikit sulit bagi Baekhyun melihat wajah namja itu, sampai ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menyibak selimutnya, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kuat, mencoba menahan jeritannya, demi Tuhan ia melihat Chanyeol! itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yakin sekali. Matanya mulai memanas, beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyangkal apa yang ia lihat, namun kenyataan bahwa ia juga melihat dirinya disana bersama Chanyeol mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa dan membiarkan ponsel itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras, sehingga suaranya mampu menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang belum juga selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Mata pria itu terbelalak ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berurai airmata dengan tubuh yang terjajar kebelakang, ditambah dengan ponselnya yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung menangkis tangannya yang hendak memeluknya, Chanyeol tau ini akan terjadi, ia hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi saat ini, bahkan ketika Baekhyun enggan menatapnya, ia tau bahwa harapannya sudah hilang ditelan bersama ludahnya sendiri.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun sudah mengangkat ponselnya sendiri dan berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana,

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung, tapi bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"..."

" Ya, aku yakin Jongin tau dimana rumah Chanyeol,"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun."

Gadis itu mengakhiri panggilannya dengan muram. Hatinya begitu sakit, disisi lain ia bersyukur bahwa ayah dari bayinya adalah seseorang yang ia cintai, tapi kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol selalu menyembunyikan ini darinya tidak memberinya alasan bahwa Chanyeol memang mencintainya. Ini adalah rahasia besar dan sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun tau, ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol, bahkan ketika namja itu berlutut dihadapannya, Baekhyun masih enggan menatapnya.

"Baek..maafkan aku. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, sungguh.." gadis itu tidak bergeming, meskipun Chanyeol sudah meraih tangannya dan digenggam dengan erat, Baekhyun masih tetap diam, tanpa ekspresi apapun disana.

"Aku tau aku egois, aku membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa menahanmu saat itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya dengan namja lain, aku.. aku menginginkanmu. Mungkin kau memang harus bersabar sebentar, tapi aku akan menikahimu, k-kau mau kan menikah denganku? K-kau sudah berjanji akan tetap bersamaku? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" gadis itu benar-benar tidak mampu menahan isakannya sendiri, meskipun ia menolak menatap mata Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tau bahwa kekasihnya tengah sama-sama menangis seperti dirinya saat ini.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, kecuali Baekhyun yang terus terisak dan Chanyeol yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang sejujurnya sudah banyak menumpahi pipinya. Yang ia butuh saat ini adalah meyakinkan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu bertahan disampingnya, apapun caranya, Chanyeol akan melakukannya.

Hingga ketika ketukan dipintu kamar iktu berbunyi, belum ada yang bangkit dari posisinya. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Baek? Apa kau didalam?" itu suara Kyungsoo. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu begitu khawatir karena suara bergetar Baekhyun ketika ditelepon tadi.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun berani menatap mata merah milik kekasihnya, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan Jongin berdiri disampingnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat, sedangkan Kyungsoo diam-diam melayangkan tatapan siap membunuh kepada Chanyeol yang kali ini terlihat sama kacaunya dan berdiri disana menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Kyung, bawa Baekhyun ke mobil, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kamar milik Chanyeol sementara Jongin masuk begitu saja dan duduk tepat disofa yang baru saja Baekhyun tempati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin to the point. Namja itu melihat Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengalihkan matanya dari pintu dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jongin.

"Baekhyun tau semuanya," jawabnya lirih dan duduk tepat disamping sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin sedikit tidak percaya, pasalnya setau dirinya, ia sudah berhasil memblokir semua video yang tersebar sehingga ketika Baekhyun pulang, ia tidak akan menemukan apapun.

"Dia membuka ponselku dan ya kau tau file dari email itu tersimpan di galeriku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk lemas. Tidak bohong, rasanya seperti baru saja kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya. Hal terbesar yang menjadi ketakutannya adalah jika Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya, bahwa gadis itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"_Oh stupid_!" Jongin mengumpat geram. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menringis sedih mendengarnya, ya Jongin benar, ia memang benar-benar bodoh.

"_What are you going to do, man_?"

"_I dont know_," lirih Chanyeol, hal itu benar-benar membuat Jongin frustasi setengah mati.

"_You dont know?!_ _Are you letting her go? I mean- GODDAMN IT PARK CHANYEOL DO SOMETHING_!"

"_I will okay? I will, but i need to think about it_," Chanyeol dibuat sama geramnya, tidak terima akan teriakan sahabatnya.

"Jangan membuang banyak waktu,"

"_I need to think about it okay, if i ever make wrong decision, you know what? I'll be done_."

Benar. Jongin diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. sahabat bodohnya itu harus berfikir dengan jernih atau jika dia sampai membuat keputusan yang salah, maka semuanya akan berakhir.

"_Man_, kau tau kau selalu bisa memanggilku ketika kau butuh sesuatu, aku dan Sehun akan membantumu. Aku selalu berada di pihakmu," kata Jongin dengan emosi yang sudah terkontrol kembali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya dan menjawab,

"Terimakasih,"

"Kau butuh istirahat dan pikirkan itu baik-baik. Jangan gegabah. Gunakan tumpukan koper milik Baekhyun itu sebagai alat untukmu bisa berbicara dengannya. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan, kau tau aku selalu dibelakangmu. Aku akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, dan butuh menjelaskan situasi ini kepada Kyungsoo. Kulihat tadi dia begitu marah kepadamu," kata Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Kau yang terbaik," Jongin hanya tersenyum miring dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju halaman, dimana mobilnya berada dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih belum berhenti menangis ketika mereka sampai diapartement milik gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengelus pundak sahabatnya guna menenangkannya, ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menyakitinya sampai seperti ini. Meskipun gadis bermata bulat itu tidak tau apa yang terjadi, namun dia yakin bahwa ini adalah masalah serius, karena menurutnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis hingga seperti ini.

"Baek, tenanglah.." ucap Kyungsoo sembari membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk disofa, sementara Jongin sudah duduk tepat dihadapan mereka menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan teliti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pelan, membuat dahi Kyungsoo merengut bingung.

"A-aku sudah melihat video itu, dan... dan Tuhan ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa video itu tersebar dan... dan bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku?" isakan gadis bereyeliner tebal itu semakin pilu, mau tak mau membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengehela nafas dengan dalam.

"Baek.. kau tau kan ini juga sulit bagi Chanyeol, aku yakin ia punya alasan atas ini," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan sepelan mungkin, takut kata-katanya menyinggung perasaan gadis dihadapannya.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan ini dariku, kau tidak tau betapa aku menanggung kepedihanku sendiri ketika aku tau aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui identitasnya."

"Baek.. Chanyeol hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Hari itu kau bersikeras melakukan one night stand dengan seseorang, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melakukannya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal, itu terlalu berbahaya bagimu," Kyungsoo ikut menimpali, gadis itu agaknya mulai paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Baekhyun bersikukuh dengan kekesalannya, tidak mau mengalah dan mencoba melupakan rasa rindunya kepada kekasih tampannya yang baru beberapa puluh menit ia tinggalkan.

"Yang penting kan kau tidak kenapa-napa" sungut Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabaran, kadang ia geram sendiri melihat kelakuan childish sahabatnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa apanya? Aku mengandung anaknya bodoh!"

"APA?!" itu suara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berteriak bersamaan, beserta Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata melotot kaget. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkaget melihat Luhan dan Sehun juga berada disana, mengabaikan raut wajah mereka berempat yang sedikit menyeramkan, Baekhyun merasa sedikit bahagia, disaat kondisinya yang seperti ini, mereka semua selalu ada untuknya.

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya bergabung bersama Jongin dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Luhan segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, mencoba menyampaikan rasa sedihnya terhadap sahabatnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.." lirih Baekhyun, membuat semua orang disana menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Bayimu membutuhkan ayah Baek, dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat." Ucap Sehun yang dihadiahi anggukan dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Bukankah Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu? Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?" timpal Luhan, kali ini air mukanya sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"Tapi...tapi Chanyeol sudah menyembunyikan ini dariku! Berarti dia tidak ingin aku tau! Bagaimana jika dia melakukannya karena dia tidak menginginkan bayi ini?!"

"Percaya padaku, Chanyeol bahkan sudah mencintai bayi. Dia menginginkanmu, menginginkan kalian," Jongin mencoba memperlihatkan pesan Chanyeol yang dikirim beberapa waktu yang lalu dan baru saja ia lihat isinya tepat setelah Baekhyun mengakui kehamilannya.

_**Chanyeol**_

_Kendarai mobilmu dengan pelan, kau membawa empat nyawa didalamnya._

"Dan kurasa, yang terpenting adalah siapa yang merekamnya, bukan kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikannya," kata Kyungsoo sembari menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tau ini sulit bagimu, tapi maafkan Chanyeol. dia laki-laki yang baik, aku yakin kau akan aman bersamanya, karena aku tau setelah ini akan banyak hal yang mencoba menghancurkan kalian."

Tidak dipungkiri, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan setuju dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Dan mereka sudah bertekad untuk selalu melindungi sahabatnya, termasuk dari segala sesuatu yang mengancar mereka semua.

"Ya, kau harus segera memaafkannya, jika kau tidak ingin melihat namja paling maskulin di korea selatan menangis dengan keras karena kekasihnya meninggalkannya." Goda Jongin yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan sempurna.

"Tidak lucu!" sungut Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Serius Baek, apa kau tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol tadi? Dia terlihat seperti orang paling idiot di korea dengan aliran airmata dipipinya,"

"Chanyeol menangis?!" pekik Sehun dengan raut wajah menahan tawa.

"Ya, kau tau, wajahnya idiot sekali," ucap Jongin disela tawanya yang menggelegar,

"KIM JONGIN BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN CHANYEOLKU!" teriak Baekhyun dengan murka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Chanyeol kembali terduduk disofa. Matanya menatap kedepan dengan kosong. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kehangatan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang semuanya sudah hilang. Namja itu tentu saja tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, andai saja ia tidak ceroboh meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dengan password yang sungguh mudah ditebak, mungkin Baekhyun masih disini saat ini dan akan mendengar penjelasannya malam nanti dengan cara yang sejatinya sudah Chanyeol pikirkan matang-matang.

Situasi ini semakin mempersulit Chanyeol. Bukan hanya mendapatkan izin menikahi Baekhyun, tapi ia juga harus meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia namja yang cukup bertanggung jawab untuk dinikahi. Tetapi lebih dari itu semua, Chanyeol harus mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi ketika kau menyakiti Baekhyun sekali lagi?" suara itu terdengar bagaikan petir bagi Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangannya kepada sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kedalam hidup Baekhyun lagi," Kris berkata dengan penuh penekanan, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna didalam satu celana kerjanya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun,

"Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan." Pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tergagap dengan bodoh, setelah akhirnya menemukan kesadarannya kembali, Chanyeol buru-buru berlari mengejar namja itu dan berteriak,

"HYUNG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HIIIIII akhirnya bisa update juga yaampun. Udah berapa hari ya semenjak update terakhir? Seminggu? Lol nah kali ini udah banyak fakta yang terungkap dan as what i said before, konflik antara Chanbaeknya gabakal berat guys, Cuma ya lingkungannya aja ntar yang agak beribet. Bocoran buat Chapter depan, Chanbaek bakalan nikah yaaaaaaay!(?)

Buat dirty little secretnya, seperti yang udah gue bilang, itu paling tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi, dan rencananya gue mau publish ff baru. Ide ceritanya udah kepikiran dari awal sampe endingnya, castnya tetep chanbaek dan beberapa cameo haha, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film paling gokil yang ada didunia (menurut gue), dan disini masih bingung, mau dijadiin GS apa yaoi. So gue minta sarannya ya, mendingan bikin GS lagi atau yaoi? Silahkan salurkan pendapat kalian dikotak review:-)

Segitu dulu ya, buat yang nagih dirty little secret, ff itu lagi dalam proses penulisan, so tungguin aja.

Last but not least, review please?:-)


End file.
